A Heart Undying
by D-Chan4
Summary: The long awaited conclusion to my three part Harry Potter Story, sequel to Throughout Infinity. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Title- A Heart Undying - 1/5 - Welcome Home 

Author Name- D-Chan 

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- none 

Summary- Draco loves Ginny, but he is dating Blaise. Ginny loves Draco but she is marrying Colin. Tom loves Ginny but he is willing to kill her to get wizard world domination. Snape loves Pansy but she wants a real werewolf man. Lupin does not love Pansy but he want to help with the family. The final installment of the 3-piece Ginny X Draco/Colin? Romance will give you all the make-ups, break-ups, and heartbreaks you could want. Would loves who… I do not think even I am sure. 

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

#…# Means flashback. 

///// 

__

Another meaningless party, Always nothing to see, no one to meet. Yet, something is different. I can feel it. Draco thought silently, making his way past the guests, trying to find his mother. "DRACO!" Someone shouted out. He spun around to see Blaise. He gave a sigh that screamed, get-me-away-from-here. 

"Hello Blaise. Why did my mother invite you here?" He said nonchalantly. Not one hint of shock crossed Blaise's face. That is how it has always been… that's why I thought she was the only one for me in my fifth year. Then came Pansy and Blaise turned into an insufferable bitch. 

"I am here because I felt like coming…" Blaise yawned, picking up a wineglass from a passing house-elf. She came because her mother no doubt forced her to it. "So I see you're so bold as to invite Potter here…" Dracoturned around to see Harry arm-in-arm with Hermione by his side staring down at the crowd from the second floor railing. Blaise seeming forgetting her place and that the dark lord was gone spat out a ungrateful tone, "You know some of us still prefer the dark side… he is everything we stand against." 

Draco frowned, So that is how it is… it is still them and us… Good and Evil… Right and Wrong. 

Draco took a fleeting glance up at Harry, Hermione, and saw, to his surprise, Ginny and Colin giggling happily pointing over the crowd. Suddenly Ginny caught his stare and waved a light-hearted smile to him. He nodded as he turned back to Blaise. "You are absolutely right, we are nothing like them… mother made them come now that there are family." 

Blaise only momentarily flinched, "How can that be… The Potters are family?" Draco realized his mistake and quickly covered his need to apologize, never to Blaise. 

"No. Not Potter… I meant the empty pursed Weasley with him." He said not covering his fake disdain, he hoped it was fake. He saw Blaise's astonishment; this shock was something she just could not hide. She just sputtered a few weak words that had no meaning. Finally a weak, "Why?" was said. 

Draco laughed, "Believe it or not that old bag Dumbledore is my grandfather on my mother's side… whom loved, those Weasley we adore so much, the Weasley Clan grandmother as of current." Blaise understood what he said in moment and frowned. She wrapped her jeweled arm around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Poor Draco has to deal with those poor money grubbing Weasley… OH what ever shall I do to calm his nerves?" Blaise giggled into Draco's ear seductively. He gave a soft warm laugh as all strands of thought wove together to produce one thought, Must… Sleep… With… Blaise. 

///// 

Ginny looked down to Draco who was weaving his way through the crowd with Blaise's nail polished claws on him every moment. Just as Narcissa was drawing everyone's attention to her Draco disappeared from sight. "Welcome everyone. I am sure you are all wondering why I have invited you here today." There was a soft murmer from the crowd and Ginny swore she saw several people glare up at her and her friends. 

"I'd like to publicly announce my family's latest betrothal." Narcissa smiled beamingly. Ginny felt the blood rushing to her head as the crowd muttered Draco. "No, it is not my son that has taken a partner in life. It is my niece." The crowd stirred to life suddenly with confusion. 

Colin took Ginny's hand tightly, "Don't worry love. I'm sure nothing will go horribly wrong… the worst they could do is the Imperio Curse making all us Gryffindors happy by banishing the majority of the Slytherin population." Ginny gave a sick laugh and thought hatefully, Colin… you're right they just might Imperio us. Draco did something like that to me… 

///// 

#"Oh, come on Ginny. It is a harmless test. I want to see how strong you are." Draco had said. It was simple enough. I just stood in front of him and held my breath waiting for the magic to hit me. It did. The pain made me clinch my teeth shut and snap my eyes closed as I let out a soul-shattering scream. 

I had watched with scared eyes as Draco began to laugh. He turned ice gray eyes and me and smiled, "Ginny, sweet darling Ginny. I will have you. I will have you if I have to get through him to get you. Neither hell nor Heaven will stop me. Also my dear, you stand against the Cruciatus Curse quite well." Draco had pace icily forced like a fallen angel. He forced his lips upon my weak body when he lifted the curse and I had tumbled into his arms. He then kissed… and touched as if he had owned every part of me. # 

///// 

"I haven't spoken to him since." Ginny mumbled to herself. Colin tugged her gently to listen to Narcissa. 

"By blood lines long forgotten. I have found that I am related to the Weasley Clan closely. My half-sister's daughter, Ginny, is getting married to Colin Creevy," She smiled to the VERY upset crowd, "and you all WILL like it and come to the wedding won't you." The crowd mumbled its forced approval and waved fake hello's. 

"Their full of it. Look they're practically sneering at you." Hermione said a hint of pity for Ginny being related to Draco and Narcissa. Ginny just nodded tired of people looking darkly at her and retreated to the hallway. 

Colin followed her quickly and comforted her with a strong hug. "Ginny… Why did you ask Narcissa to do this? Didn't you well known that those people out there hate you and everything wonderful thing you are!" Ginny nodded. 

I do not know why Iasked Narcissa to tell them. They did not need to know. Who was I when I asked Narcissa to risk her social status. The empty pit in her heart grew again and she felt cold and very hallow. She need to kiss Colin, kiss him hard, and needed him enough to go ahead and… "Colin would you be against a snog session with me?" Colin gave a giddy smile and nodded foolishly. 

Which room to use…? Ginny pondered taking hold of Colin's hand and pacing quickly down and up the many hallways of Malfoy Manor. Colin gave a weak laugh, "It's scary you know your way around here so well." Ginny just gave a smile, When you read Draco's mind as much as I did… you learn a lot. 

Passing the black door a muddled thought pushed into her mind. She paused and looked at the door with interested, "This room… we'll use this one as not to disgust the rude Slytherin guest with a public snog session. Pushing open the door, Ginny pulled Colin through it and into the room. She could not understand why Colin sudden became still with a gapping mouth and wide eyes. She looked over his shoulder quickly and found to her astonishment Draco. She did not want to register the thoughts as her eyes worked the magic to send her into shock. 

She gave a strangled cry knocking Colin over and running down the hallway. 

- 

DAMN HIM! Colin thought angrily as he quickly made his way to the main hall. He still is forcing her to love him. Damn him for not staying at the party. Now she will have to tell him herself. My Ginny is going to go mad I am sure of it. Colin frowned as the night droned on and Ginny did not reappear. Colin hated to know that he was marrying Ginny when he did not have her undying love. Hell! He knew he never would. Should not have asked her, fool, you should have just given up on her and asked someone else… someone you could love and would love you back. 

Draco reappeared at the party towards midnight with a smile on his face and the fresh smell of soap and shampoo on him. Colin was boiling with anger and cracking his knuckles for the chance to hit Draco when no one was looking, it came. He was wondering down a barely crowd hallway when Draco turned the corner. A big grin cross Colin's face and he looked like a man who just learned he was God. 

"Whoa. Colin what has you all happy?" Draco said as if speaking of the weather. Colin just smiled. Draco noticed this a raise a brow, "Okay, Colin how many fingers as I holding up?" Colin could not stop smiling even as Draco had him for drunk. 

"I'm so ecstatic because I'm in a hallway with you," Colin said firmly making Draco fear he was alone with a fag, "that the nearest people won't be able to save you from a black eye you SHIT!" Colin shouted jumping on Draco. 

A woman standing several yards away as she saw her fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy being assaulted by that Gryffindor scum Creevy. She ran to aid wand in hand. "Off of him you muggle-born!" Colin apparently did not hear her as he swung at Draco again who was now desperately trying to preserve his face. 

"You better stop seducing my fiancé!" Colin shouted throwing another punch. Colin could numbly hear the Slytherin woman shouting something as he was flipped over by Draco. He cringed at the waiting he knew he would receive. It never came. He looked and saw Draco toppled over at his feet. 

"Oh no." The woman gasp realizing in her anger when Colin was flipped over she cursed Draco. Colin stopped smiling, I only wanted to bruise him not kill him… 

"Now we will need Mandrakes." The woman huffed. 

Colin flared with anger; "YOU PETRIFIED HIM!" The Slytherin shrugged and repeated Mandrakes. Colin glared, "You stupid bitch. Narcissa could get them at the drop of a hat but they're not in season!" This is bad… what will Ginny say? What will Narcissa say? What will anyone say? 

"How could you?" The woman glared. Colin looked at her questioningly. "How could you do that to Draco?" She said again backing away. "SOMEONE HELP! Draco Malfoy is in trouble!" She turned to the gasping paintings, some which were kind spirit and would tell the truth. "If I hear so much as a peep from your pictures… I will shred you all! SOMEONE THE CREEVY BOY HAS ATTACKED DRACO!" 

There were pops from apparating wizards and witches. All of them had their wands pointed at Colin who stood by the fallen Draco's side. Narcissa burst through the crowd and stared coldly at Colin. Saying nothing she turned to the other wizards and witches and signaled with her eyes to leave. 

She turned to the woman Slytherin and spoke, "Breanna, What happened here?" The woman looked cautiously at Narcissa then to Colin, "He attacked Draco…" 

Narcissa turned to the now empty portraits and gave a low growl, "Leave at once Breanna. Colin I would like to have a word with you! HOUSEELVES!" She screamed causing several elves to appear, "Take my son to his room and do your best to find some Mandrakes!" She quickly turned down the hall leaving Colin to scramble after her. 

///// 

__

Finally, you cannot shut me out! A voice laughed. Draco spun around in the dark mist. The voice spoke again, _Will you let me awake for others to see?_ Draco did not even answer, he did not have to, for it was like Avalon inside his mind. Everything thought was said without permission. _I am PenDrake! First of the Dragon, and when the time comes the last. _

Draco did not talk, he did not think, it was just the strange oneness that bother him and left him unsettled. _The oneness… we are one person one being until the time you die. Until you body withers and my half soul forces the orb back into a whole for me to be a whole soul again. Then I will wait for the apocalypse to be again whole in body, mind, spirit, and blood for the final time. _

Tears fell from Draco eyes and he cried out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" 

Draco cried out, he could not stop it. His emotion burned his soul; the dragon's fire was driving him mad. He was naked in his mind's eyes trying to understand himself. Everything just exploded and he needed to put the pieces back together. _Think my son! Think, remember and you will live, do not and she can not save you._

****

What happened last? "You better stop seducing my fiancé!" **Colin, Why did that upset me?** "Nothing, Absolutely nothing," **Why does that bring me pain?** "You didn't say that but you were thinking it. I use Magic Head and Shoulder. Draco, I love you too." **Her, she destroyed me! **_She did not. She made you! She brought you from the pain of the Dark Lord. She gave you hope and the feelings of love. It was not Hermione. She was never that important. Your young beliefs of muggle-borns made you look over her and at the pure poor blood of the young Weasley kin. Do not you remember?_

****

I forced myself not to. She was so beautiful that in my life it hurt to remember it knowing by birth that I could not have her. # I inhaled deep breath thinking, _Will the Dark Lord rise this year? Will Dad's plan work? _I had already tormented Potter's gang enough that I just did not notice the new face. Her beauty plain new face. _She was the one. Dad chose her to be the bringer of our young Dark Lord. Shame she will have to die. A shame it really is. _I strode past her quickly barely taking notice of her wind blow beautiful red hair. At least I thought I took no notice. # 

__

Beautiful is she not. She only thinks of you that I am sure. I see it in her eyes when she lets me. Why do not you just ignore that ridiculous relations that you people recently made? Back in my time, you loved whom you loved and that was all. Young Draco take her love and make it your as you give her your to have as her own while you still can. PenDrake's voice called out in his dark thoughts. 

"You better stop seducing my fiancé!" **His words burn my soul.** Draco inward winced as the darkness began to suck and become one with his skin. **She chose him over me. **Again PenDrake's emotions took him over and he cried. **She took the next best thing because no one would let her have the first.**

"Nothing, Absolutely nothing," **I must be a failure in her eyes. I could not save her. It took divine intervention. Pendragon and Righteous aren't divine intervention… their just wise and all knowing ancestors. They gave me the power to save her. I did. Even if I did not really think of it that is what save her. I really did protect her but not long enough now she if forced to love that… that… no-name-wizard, There will be no page in history for her if she loves him! **Draco tears abruptly stopped and he slowly sank deeper into his hatred. 

"You didn't say that but you were thinking it. I use Magic Head and Shoulder. Draco, I love you too." **She should not love me but she does. She can not have me but she wants me. She stopped trying to have me and just took what was giving to her. Where is that fiery spirit! I want that back and going against everything that makes me me will be the price. I do not care, I will take her spirit and let it free. She will be happy!**

Draco opened his eyes and found himself completely covered in the darkness of himself. With a bewildering cry he started clawing at the inky blackness that ran between his finger and over his arms like water. It was choking his very life. _For her! She needs you she calls you now as you die in your sleep! Hurry! FIGHT!_ PenDrake roared from somewhere far away. Draco somehow matched his roar now crying freely of his own will. 

****

Cry you stupid shit! Cry because you are no longer a tool of that twisted black that is now your soul. Cry because you know that someone else can only heal your life, not you. Cry because you finally realize you can not live and die alone. She will be there and you will cry for her. Cry because you can. Cry because you are now two people and no long your own. 

Draco suddenly felt his fingers claw against frail stone. He pushed against it will his palms and found it gave way. He let himself get taken over in the red light coming from somewhere inside him. His fist cracked through the ground and air suddenly filled his starving lungs. Tears dried instantly against the intense heat in the air of things. Draco again roared snapping his eyes open. 

///// 

"Ginny!" Draco cried out as he shoot up in bed and pulled his cousin back down on him. She wanted to scream and run in another direction. She wanted to be able to leave and hide so that Draco would not be disgusted by her dirt caked hair and mud painted face. She smelled worst then dirt and looked like a muggle beggar. 

"Draco stop please! Stop it**!** I'm bloody filthy!" Ginny gasped through Draco's wild kisses. He gave a grunt to signify he did not care. She could not speak when Draco leaned back and revealed himself. _Okay you have seen him naked before… why is this different? _Draco panted softly smiling down at her with a flushed face, bare chest revealed through an open shirt, and fly unzipped with a evident change she had never really noticed before. "You can't!" Ginny gasped forcing him away and stumbled to the floor. 

"Why not?" Draco said almost pleadingly. He pouted softly trying to look upset. It was so hard when she was messed up like that. Yes she was filthy, yes she was covered in dirt, yes she was half-naked due to his quick finger, and yes he had the strange dragon urge to eat Ginny alive. **Use to eat them all the time, of course you love this one that is another matter. **Draco thought to himself. 

"We-We're cousins," She gasped seeing her words had no effect on him, "you slept with Blaise!" She stood up and trying to best to clean herself off. She buttoned up her shirt and glared. 

"You make it sound like all I think about is sex!" Draco laughed expertly hiding his pain that Ginny did not seem interested in him. 

"It is! Sleep with this girl, sleep with that one, you have not the ability to commit yourself! I want my first time to be special! I want my first time to be with the man that I am to marry. I want my first time to be with another virgin so I do not feel inadequate." She rambled pacing back in forth looking as if she was about to break out into tears. 

"You want your first time to be with someone you don't love." Draco said flatly like not hiding his scorn. She stopped and suddenly broke into tears. His heart sank as he held her close, "Don't cry love." She pushed him slightly away looking up at him. **When did she get so woman like? **He thought quietly as he bent down to kiss her. 

Draco's mind suddenly mixed memories as PenDrake remembered thing into Draco's mind. As he nibbled softly on Ginny's neck he remembered Stallion's fair white skin. As he whispered sweet words into her ear he remember Stallion's sweet laugh. He took her lips into his and remembered the soft moan Stallion alone could manage in the dragon tongue. 

The soft strangled cried that came from Ginny's mouth sent shivers up Draco's spine. **Stallion… oh my darling Stallion is in her. Now we are almost perfect for each other. **Draco gave a wild growl and pick Ginny right off the floor and onto his bed. "You saved me from that death sleep… how?" She turned bright red with embarrassment. 

"I don't know what happened Ms. Malfoy honestly." Colin's voice rang out as he pushed the door open. Draco did not hear him of couse; his hands full with Ginny and all. 

"Colin, Draco has been like this for a day now and Ginny has been missing t-" Narcissa paused at Colin's strange statue state. She followed his gaze she gave no wild scream at the sight of her son and her niece together kissing in his bed. She just folded down her skirt that was already straight and spoke, "Draco," he came to attention with a stone face, "I want you in the study now. Ginny please leave to the burrow now with Colin and do not return till I speak with your mother." 

Ginny looked at Draco for some sort of weak or reassuring explanation but he could offer none. He looked at her and gave a forced smile as if to tell her everything would be alright. He straightened up his clothes and help her up. He walked past his mother and a glaring Colin. He wanted to retort and be the Draco Malfoy everyone knew but he dared not say anything to Colin in fear of his mother's wrath. 

Ginny walked slower and waited for Narcissa to disappear before she reached the door and Colin. "Colin. I-" She began to say but Colin's hurt eyes shut her up. _You tried to ignore it I know. I try to too but I just can not. Draco's to deep into me for me to pull him out and expect to live. Colin I do care for you but that is a far as it goes. _

She just continued walking on to find Colin holding her arm. She thought he was going to pull her into a hug, instead he grasped his ring and pulled it gently off. Without another word he walk passed her down the hallway and out of sight. "Colin… I'm sorry." Ginny cried collapsing to the floor. 

__

Why are things always this hard? Can't you be here for me Draco? 

///// 

Sorry for the poor ending. 

****

Next Chapter: Draco and Ginny go missing yet again. Ginny briefly losses her mind reading ability. Ron gives in and come back to the waiting arms of his soon-to-be-wife, taking one other with him. Snape is out on the hunt. Hermione and Harry make a brief meaningful appearance. 

D-Chan  



	2. Chapter 2

Title- A Heart Undying - 2/5 - Insanity is my best friend. 

Author Name- D-Chan 

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- none 

Summary- Draco loves Ginny, but he is dating Blaise. Ginny loves Draco but she is marrying Colin. Tom loves Ginny but he is willing to kill her to get wizard world domination. Snape loves Pansy but she wants a real werewolf man. Lupin does not love Pansy but he want to help with the family. The final installment of the 3-piece Ginny / Draco/Colin? Romance will give you all the make-ups, break-ups, and heartbreaks you could want. Who loves who… I don't think I even know. 

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

#…# Means flashback. **Bold** means dream. _Italics_ mean thoughts. 

///// 

"Merlin, I Child of the Dragon call thee. Come." Draco sighed as he fell to the hotel bed when the shower had turned on. Ginny had disappeared into the tiled muggle cleaning room just moments before. She had been put into the same hotel room as him to practice her chastity around Draco, as he for her. 

__

When did I begin to love her? 

Mist filled the room and from it appeared a Dumbledore look alike. Draco smiled at the old man next to him; "I need some advice**,** my friend." 

__

I need too much advice, I'm sure you don't have it all. 

Merlin just sat on the bed listening as Draco spilled everything that happened, even though he already knew. When Draco stopped talking and looked at Merlin hopefully Merlin spoke, "Young Draco… I cannot tell you what has happened to your Ginny. Arthur and Righteous have forbid me. They feel you are not ready to know. All I can tell is that you must die first before all the answers will come to you and you will be free then. Free to choose if you want to go back or not." 

__

Insanity will claim us all before temporary peace is achieved. 

Draco looked at Merlin with scared eyes, "D-Die… I have to die before everything is clear. I have to die before I can help Ginny? I can't do that Merlin… She'll go crazy before I can help her!" 

__

This isn't fair. Nothing has been fair from the beginning, why start now? 

Merlin just stood up as the mist returned to his feet, "Young Draco… by completing the incantation wrong and taking the body potion yourself you broke the balance and MANY will have to die before all is well again. The First Dragon was meant to take on the burden of killing the Dark One only and in you my friend… He is not alone." 

__

The irony of my life, when will it end? 

Draco tried to run after Merlin but was held in place by magic, "The Prophecy said only two would die!" 

__

Never did it say me as one of the two. 

Merlin's body was already gone even if his voice lingered, "The Prophecy did not see you as the embodiment of The First Dragon." 

__

I wish I were Harry. 

///// 

"Nome Docac… I've heard so much about you from Hermione and I think you'd be the best Nanny to take care of our little Ire." Harry smiled to the bright looking woman. The she flipped her short black hair over her shoulder with a smile turning around to see Hermione toiling over her daughter. 

"Hermione you don't mind if I bring my boyfriend along to take care of the girl?" Nome said smiling at the baby. Hermione smiled at Harry only to receive a frown instead, _We could have let your mother and father take care of her!_ Harry's eyes spat. Hermione just kept smiling as she shook her daughter close to her chest. 

"Of course. Bring him along if he's as nice as you than I'm sure Ire will love him." Hermione smiled. There was a knock at the door and Hermione opened it up to see a Harry look alike with brown eyes. She smiled at the boy, "Hermione Potter, who are you?" 

"Mark Oliver Teach." The boy grinned taking Hermione extended hand in a tight grip. Hermione was amazed by the perfect gold streaks in Mark's hair. Harry stood up and gave both people a nod as he exited the room taking Ire with him. Hermione met him soon after in the nursery. 

"Harry! How rude of you to leave our guest right there! You made Nome feel like you didn't like her." Hermione said throwing down a book; causing the baby to cry. 

"Hush Ire… It's okay baby," Harry said trying to cheer up his baby, "Hermione, it's not like you to jump into things! I don't like them…. I don't like Nome or Mark. They're both so _pale._ Mark has such brown eyes and his hair is tame and straight like he has a reason to make me look bad." 

Hermione just started laughing, "You don't like them because they're pale, nicely combed, and have dark eyes? Harry I think killing Voldemort has made you incredibly suspicious of everyone." 

Harry glared hard at Hermione, holding his daughter close, "Hermione, people have died for my sake and I think you should give me some credit on knowing the right person. No, I couldn't tell Moody was bad and Snape was good but I have grown… I've gotten smarter… anything too good to be true is evil or has a motive… they are too good to be true;" He sighed, "excuse me but I have to change Ire's diaper." 

Hermione frown at Harry retreating back, _Not being apart of the fight for good must be killing him…_

///// 

"Welcome home, everyone!" Narcissa smiled happily. Draco just glanced at his mother and disappeared around a corner. _You never did want me as a son… Why do you bother pretending that you care? You said it yourself when you found Ginny and me… You wanted a girl. You wanted a girl and you had me. _Narcissa held Ginny, Colin, and Blaise behind as she questioned them about the trip. Draco just shook his head as he began to plan what he wanted to pack… 

------ 

Charlie gave a hearty laugh, "Never thought I'd find myself in this stuck up mansion." Looking at his finely lavished room made his heart turn to stone just a little more. Flicking open a knife he looked at the shinning surface. "Why do I bother? Curses kill me quicker." 

The door stumbled open to show a platinum female. She was tall and partially off balance as she stumbled through the door. Charlie hastily flicked the knife up. "He won't fin-" Her sentence was cut short as a banging on the door began, "Falsaya this isn't the time! I need to find my family! Please, we just got back and you know we have to be somewhere in twenty minutes!" Charlie recognized the voice without fail and pushed the girl aside to see the freckled face of his youngest brother Ron. 

Ron gasped, "Charlie! What are you doing here! You don't know how much I've missed you!" Ron tumbled into his brother's arms for only a brief second before pulling away rapidly in shock. "I-Uh... Well, is the rest of the family here?" Charlie noticed Ron's quick side glance to the blonde girl. She gave Charlie a soft, meaningful smile that slightly warmed his heart, another look at his brother; the sense of family sent the suicide attempt out the window. 

Charlie broke from his thoughts to speak, "Yeah, Mom's here. Dad's at work as is Percy and Bill. Ginny's floating around here somewhere and Fred and George are in their room." Ron brightened up and gestured for Charlie to lead him out into the hallway and show him about. Charlie was already interested in why Ron showed up now of all times. "So what are you plans now that you have returned?" Charlie smiled silently. 

Ron looked at him happily, "I'm going to marry Rica. I'm going to tell everyone about my new job with Wizeen. I'll introduce my lovely American friend," pointing out the platinum blone, **"**her and see if I can't hook her up with someone. Then I'll see what all this Weasley-Malfoy clan rubbish is all about." 

Charlie frowned, "I thought you knew that Mom and Narcissa are half-sisters..." Ron nodded as if to say, 'I do but I don't want to.' Charlie watched as a look of anger came of Ron. 

He lashed out briefly and hissed, "Get over it! She was here first!" Charlie looked at Ron with complete shock and confusion. Ron gave a fake smile and walked on without Charlie to guide him. The girl ran quietly after him her platinum hair bouncing up and down. 

----- 

****

"Welcome to the circle beautiful one, I see you have another to add to the circle when the time comes..." A voice called out into the darkness. 

"I am afraid not, this young one will take the form of a human the moment it comes from the womb. So was the deal with the magic ones, they offered us their misfortune and their children's parts in the great schemes of things. They will cause much destruction when things come to their time, I could not turn down this offer. They are selfish. What is my child for more soul for us to condemn?" A gruff voice laughed. 

A jagged female rebuke was heard, "To you it is nothing. I shall never stop missing what should have been MINE until I can have it again... I will have this child back! I don't care what it takes... Do you hear that little one, Mom won't ever let you stay with this earth-damned human, no not for long honey." A warm sensation erupted from the darkness against the dreamer's face. 

The dreamer's face seared from the intense heat it was subjected to, yet it was good. No, it was homely. _Home, I'm home! I want to see it! I want to see my REAL life. I want to see it now! Fire! I must have that heat!_

"Flarium!" A dark honey like voice called causing Ginny to shoot out of her bed into the fire. She screamed finding that her entire room was a light with the deadly heat. She gave loud scream when she felt her hair catch fire. The flames licked at her robes, singeing entire part of her outfit. Within seconds, she was cowering in the corner near the mirror that had somehow remained in one piece in all the heat. Her hair was still aflame as the smoke was flooding the room. She cried as she saw the fire rain down her face in the mirror. 

"Help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed as the fires advanced on her. Her robes were entirly eaten by the fire, yet in her fear she clasped on to more flammable clothes. The door slammed open to reveal five pairs of strong blue Weasley eyes. The twins rushed in shouting water spells as Bill advanced on his fallen sister. Ron was casting up an invisible pushing spell forcing the smoke out of an open window. Charlie held a girl back away from all the danger. 

Ginny felt her brother's arms wrap around her and lift her up in the semi-soaked burn remains of her red velvet curtains. Bill suddenly caught afire and coughed hurriedly pushing Ginny away and onto her feet. Fred put Bill out and George turned to look at his sister. Ginny watched as fear over came George's face. Everyone silenced now that the room was put out yet the smoke of fire still hung in the air. "H-her hair is on fire..." The girl gasped. 

Ron seemed forced out of his daze and he quickly apologized before he drowned Ginny in a small water spell. She found herself slouching against the wall and felt out for what she was sure would be a bald scorched head. To her shock she pulled away wet ashes from her perfectly fine red hair. 

"I don't know about you but there is definitely something wrong with Ginny." Said George to twin brother. Fred looked back serenely wishing he could say something reassuring. His brother spoke and looked like he was joking about Ginny's condition but being a twin brother did give him some leverage over his brother facial façade and he knew nothing that could reassure him. 

"We could... you know..." Fred said rubbing his hands together. George looked up at Fred half done comment. He parted his lips to protest to Fred but he closed his mouth and thought. 

Again and again he opened his mouth and closed it, finally he spoke, "You know mother says that that is something muggle people wishing to be witches or wizards only do that. It's not something real wizards should do!" 

Fred grimaced, "George, don't tell me that you forgotten that every time we do that something extremely good happens... please... it feels good when we get together like that... when was the last time? Besides we are adults... it's our choice!" George seemed in deep thought but as he reached out to his brother's hands. 

George gave a smile, "Wonder how we came up with that... chant..." Closing his eyes he felt his brother relax and give into the into the grow energy flowing from somewhere inside them. Together they invoked the power... 

**__**

"Serene, **_Power invoked by we,_** **_Half of light,_** **_Half not so bright,_** **_Make all fair,_** **_Make life easy to bear,_** **_Half and half make one,_** **_While our souls stand to care,_** **_Sired by Serene her sons duth care,_** **_Goddess Serene,_** **_We do bear."_**

Fred and George collapsed against each other in pain. They hugged each other pushing the pain that ached from all over away. 

Ginny hugged her body that she concluded was not her own. After the last few months she had come to realize she was no long Ginny Weasley, she was something more that a mere mortal could not comprehend or handle. Twirling her wand in hand and looking at the paper making sure everything she needed to know was written down she smiled, "There all done... let's just hope I get this right..." Turning the wand on herself she breathed deeply and spoke the words... 

----- 

"Draco**,** where have you been?!" Narcissa gasped as a strong wizard pushed Draco into the Manor. The man just glared at Narcissa and tossed a large duffel bag at her feet. 

"Ma'am, I don't know what you did to provoke your son, but I don't allow people to wander around free in my garden stealing my fruits at their wish... I've been watching for over a week to see who's been stealing them. My guess ma'am is your boy is very good at apparating. Looks like he thought he'd get away with stealing food for himself from my place..." The man said, "I'd like something in return for your son's thievery." 

Narcissa nodded and carelessly ordered a house elf to the man. She had fifteen; she didn't care to lose one. The man took his reward with wide eyes and a big smile. Apparating quickly**,** the man was gone and Draco was just standing up from being tossed in when he saw the look on his mother's face. 

"NARCISSA! Where are you? I want you to paint my nails! When is Ronald due back?" Someone shouted. Draco looked up to see his cousin. She was leaning over the second floor railing hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled blissfully at him, "Hello... um... what's he doing here?" 

Narcissa turned to Draco; "We'll discuss this later," looking back up to Ginny, "Draco's back dear... I'll be right up. Ronald spoke with me today and he said he wanted you to come to the shooting tonight because he is due in Russia tomorrow afternoon and won't come back for a month. What do you say?" 

Draco watched as a squeal erupted from Ginny's bright face, "OF COURSE! I'll be right down, forget the nails!" She ran down the hallway and disappeared. Draco didn't even side glance his mother as he picked up his duffel back and made his way to the golden room. He opened the depressing black door only to see Ginny standing over the bed peering at the clothes on the bed. 

He silently closed the door smiling. Ginny didn't look back, "Narcissa... I'll be out in a second... I can't wait to see what Ronald will make me do!" He just gave a smirk closing in on her deciding form. He wrapped his arms around her body and began to kiss her neck. She froze in place, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing cousin. Get your greasy paws off me." She said with such disdain that Draco couldn't believe just a month before they had been sharing dreams together. 

Draco pulled back determined to make her feel bad, "Miss High and Might how are you today? Cocky? Bitchy? Better yet witchy? Or is it that you haven't had any Malfoy since last month?" He said stroking her roughly making sure she would be begging him for something when he left. 

She turned around looking at him, fear etched on her face. He drew back, "What has happened to you?" She shook her head quickly not able to say anything as he put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Look I-" He couldn't bring himself to say it though he it over and over again in his mind. 

"Ginny? Is Draco bothering you?" Narcissa said. Ginny shook her head and walked to Narcissa. 

She sucked in her bottom lip, "No Ma'am could you take me to Ronald... I just realized changing won't do any good... he'll put me into something different. Narcissa nodded and looked at Draco telling him with her eyes she wanted him to come but behave. 

----- 

"That's right Ginny relax. Mark is all right. He's one of Hermione's friends..." Ron said clicking away with his camera. Draco looked upon the pair. Ginny had her red hair tied up strangely as she looked into Mark's eyes. He glared at the absorbed pair. Ginny seemed almost in a trance by the boy as Ron snapped away at the camera, "Oh! Perfect! Stay that way." 

Mark broke the close contact and looked at the camera, "How about this Ron?" Mark turned back to Ginny taking her in his arms. For the next five minutes Draco watched with mounting anger as Mark swept Ginny off her feet into his arms, gave her a piggy back ride, holding her like a bride, and swung her in a circle. 

Ron stood up yawning, "You guys are the perfect pair... Ginny do you mind coming with Mark and me to Russia? Mark, you have spoke to Nome about this... she does say it's okay?" 

Mark stopped laughing with Ginny and looked to Ron, "Of course, you know Nome doesn't mind anything I do... you could say she is like my sister now," He said side glancing Ginny, "and of course I'll join you in Russia... Nome will watch Ire without me anyway." 

Ron turned to Ginny, who turned bright red, "You mean... I'm now a model! Oh this is the best job and I haven't even been out of Hogwarts for what? Two months?" Ron nodded, "this will be so much fun! " She laughed**,** jumping up and down. 

Ron sighed, "Okay," he paused closing his eyes, "Falsaya will be here in a moment with Blaise and you three will pack up and meet me for dinner in two hours. The plans have changed and I'll be leaving in the morning with the three of you, Falsaya, and Rika." 

Everyone nodded just as Blaise and Falsaya appeared around the corner. Draco glared at everyone stepping back into the dark frowning, "Miss one week and you've missed it all." As if he had yelled Ginny turned to him with a sour look on her face. He leaned back against the wall knowing she couldn't see him. Suddenly a voice ripped into his mind, _She knows you're standing there and she doesn't remember... what you two had... befriend her before you try to make her remember. I would help you myself but I have another to worry for in a much more dire situation. _

Draco frowned, "It won't hurt." Walking forward to Ginny, who was standing alone. He held out his hand he continued to walk to her, but then Mark appeared, rushing into conversation with her. _Don't stop!_ He's mind angrily said. He continued to walk forward and reached the two laughing teens. 

"Excuse me." Draco smiled exercising perfect manners. Mark and Ginny turned to him smiling. Ginny's smile faltered, but only for a moment. "I'd like to know if both of you would like to go out and eat? I mean both of you. It's your last day before you go." Mark and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. 

"We'd like that." Mark said snaking his hand into Ginny's pant loop. Draco kept his face in a fake smile and continued to watch them talk. They quickly apparated to the nearest wizard restaurant to eat, Draco didn't like their time there, together, one bit. 

By the end of the meal Draco was silent again, being swallowed up by the shadows as Ginny and Mark conversing happily rubbing hands over one another. He watched, as Ginny's face seemed to light up every time Mark complemented her. _Did I ever do something like that?_ Mark suddenly leaned over and began playing with Ginny's hair. Ginny gave a foolish smile, "Manor it is!" They looked at Draco for a moment to see if he would follow. Nodding**,** he promptly left so Mark had to handle the bill. 

----- 

Ginny yawned as she stumbled down the hallway in her pajamas. As she made her way into the foyer she see Ron all packaged up, no surprise to her. Draco was also packaged up, which made Ginny turn white. She opened her mouth to speak trying to hold down the flurry of anger welling inside her, "Ron... Draco's not coming is he?" 

Ron shook his head. Draco turned swiftly pulling his duffel bag behind him. Ginny felt strange as Draco turned away. _Something is different.... something just isn't Draco anymore about him. _She watched his slim figure retreat out the door and met up with an old man. "Whom's he leaving with?" Ginny asked but before Ron could turn around they were gone. 

Ron tried to hide the look of confusion by just shrugging off Draco's strangeness. "Well as soon as Rica and Falsaya get here, we're off. Mark will meet us there." 

"When does he get back?" Ginny asked not believing herself. 

Ron shrugged, "He said maybe never." 

Ginny showed no signs of caring but inside something deep and buried with magic screamed and lashed out to be set free to save Draco from himself. 

----- 

"King Arthur," I say, "I return to you your scabbard." I give him the scabbard and watch him question me. His words are sucked up in the black hole that is **I**. I see him standing there, his color more then real. His brown beard thick and handsome on his wrinkled face. Wisdom is hidden in every crease. I see his flaming blue eyes as he smiles at me sticking his hand out to welcome me home. I see all this yet I do not. I can't see past myself. 

I see Arthur frown and beckon Righteous. She rushes over to me; again I do not see her. Her god like beauty does not arouse me. Her stunning silver hair that slides down her back does not blind me. Her ice eyes filled with worry look straight at me, yet I do not see her. Righteous starts talking to me running her hands over my body. 

Her talking becomes mumbling, as she continues her eyes light up. Her palms run over my heart and stop. A tear falls down her face as she says something. They broke something in me. I now it something that was broke and is now broke more. I finally see them again. I listen to her as she talks to Arthur, "He has a broke heart and a broken mind." 

Like a dam of water pain comes rushing back to me and I fall into her arms. I cry and sob without tears, I can not cry tears. Dry sobs rack my body and I feel lost. Righteous holds me without question. She holds me tight and I know she is doing something to me. I see myself. I see me torturing Potter. I see myself snickering as I lure Potter into a trap. I see myself calling Hermione mudblood or muggleborn. I see my making a big deal over a small griffin bite. I see myself as I am no longer. "I am not he! I am not he! I can no longer bear that name! I do not want to be called Draco Malfoy!" I cry louder then before and I think this knowing the whole island will be able to hear me. 

Righteous pushes me back and says, "Of course my son. We will give you a new name. We will help you, no we will heal you but you must stay with us... _here_." 

Draco nodded already feeling his thoughts flood the air. _What about Ginny? Will she be alright? How long will I have to stay? What will I do here? Will I ever truly feel healed? Can you save me from myself? Can I make things right?_

Righteous gave a truly sincere smile, "We will see, we will see." 

+++ 

That's it for this chapter! Sorry I took so long to post up chapter 2.... 3 might take just as long but I WILL finish this story. 

D-Chan 

****

Next Chapter: Charlie hangs himself. The twins are caught trying magic of a different kind. We will check up on the Weasly's in Moscow. I might even put a tid bit about Dome and Draco...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title- A Heart Undying - 3/5 - Deemed a demon too Soon 

Author Name- D-Chan 

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- none 

Summary- Draco loves Ginny, but he is dating Blaise. Ginny loves Draco**,** but she is marrying Colin. Tom loves Ginny but he is willing to kill her to get wizard world domination. Snape loves Pansy but she wants a real werewolf man. Lupin does not love Pansy but he want**s** to help with the family. The final installment of the 3-piece Ginny X Draco/Colin? Romance will give you all the make-ups, break-ups, and heartbreaks you could want. Would loves who… I do not think even I am sure. 

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

#…# Means flashback. **Bold** means dream. _Italics_ mean thoughts. 

^^^^^ 

**__**

A Few Years Later 

"Morning Hon," Mark said rolling over to face Ginny. She gave a yawn and fell out of bed. Mark gave a pearly white smile as he looked over the edge at his fallen girl. _Three years,_ Ginny thought, _three years and now Mark is mine!_ They weren't married yet, Ginny was sure he would propose anytime soon. 

"Masters, Mrs. Weasley asks that you attend breakfast." A house elf said looking away from the scene of the two lovers. 

Ginny was fully dressed and sitting at the dining room table in Weasley Manor. After a few years of working for Wizzin' Magazine, Ron became the top photographer next to his boss, the owner of Wizzin'. He married Rica, had a beautiful baby girl, and made a Manor where The Burrow's vast backyard used to be. The Burrow was down graded to a two floor homely house now that all the children had moved out. 

Charlie had kept to himself for the past few years burying himself into his work and refusing to see any kin or friends of Ron. Bill climbed the business latter at Gringotts and got as high as a human was aloud to get in the Goblin run system. Arthur Weasley retired back to The Burrow and let Percy take over the ministry. The twins moved to America and opened a now large corporation of prank toys for Muggles, they estranged themselves from the family for unknown reasons. Harry, Hermione, Ire, and Nome had become an inseparable pair and still visited any Weasley's they could see as much as possible. Mark dumped Nome and began dating Ginny in Moscow; with the new title of lover Ginny was sure she would be marring him soon. As for Draco... no one had seen him since Ron and his crew left for Moscow years back. 

Ginny sighed as she remembered Draco. Something wasn't right about the memory of Draco. It seemed broken, confused, and incomplete to her. She couldn't properly place that abstract feeling. Where Draco was concerned something wasn't right between them since... since before she could remember. She watched as everyone gathered around the table. 

Rica helped feed Marie applesauce. Ron was flipping papers over looking at the list of model's that would be attending today's shoot sessions in the studio that was attached to the house. Mark sat next to Rica and began to make faces at Marie. The baby burst out crying in fear of Mark. _That always happens... I wonder when I have his kid, if I do, will it treat Mark the same way? Babies don't really like him._ Ron suddenly came to the rescue sweeping Marie up into his arms while he juggled the papers making funny noises for his little girl. 

Suddenly he began to laugh. Ginny looked up from her breakfast after him, "What's so funny?" 

Ron put the relaxed baby back in Rica's care, "Look at this. It's a newcomer model named Drake Pendragon. You know the legend of Arthur right? I just found it slightly funny he had the last name Pendragon; I hear the boy's got some talent. We'll see. Ginny, Mark, are you two up for some shooting today? We have some new swimwear... I trust you won't mind sporting it with a few other people?" 

Ginny and Mark agreed they'd help and finished what little breakfast they were given in no time. 

^^^^^ 

Snape yawned as he clamored out of bed and down the hallway of his house. Into the living room he went and to the kitchen near by summoning up some coffee. A nagging feeling brought him back to the living room where he saw the three of them sprawled on the floor by the fireplace. Anger weld up inside him. His Animagus form took over his mind like it had never done before. A loud howl broke into the air and instantly Snape was no longer there. In his place stood a wild black wolf that was too wild to control even for an Animagus and was angry that a one Mister Remus Lupin was bugging in on it's job as daddy dearest to it's little werewolf son. 

Pansy instantly was up and pulling her son to safety. Sleep never impaired her actions just as it never did Lupin who was also up and on the defense. "Snape?" The wolf growled at Lupin. "Severus! What is wrong with you?" Lupin said backing away towards the closet. The wolf howled making a ravage jump towards him. With lighting speed Lupin avoided Snape and locked himself in the closet hoping that would be enough, though he knew it probably wasn't. 

Pansy held her son behind her in a corner. "Severus, please!" She called out. Only seconds after she spoke, Snape was standing up straight and tall as a human once again but something wasn't right. Pansy looked him up and down. In his eyes there was a wild fierceness. He gave a satisfied smile. 

"I'm sorry I can't control it anymore. I've been hiding it from you... I'm really sorry but he's been pissing it for so long and you've been helping. I want to have some quality time with my son and wife alone without that home wrecker in the way. I deserve that much." Snape said darkness clouding his face. Pansy felt her son wiggle out of her grasp and walk up to Snape. She watched in horror as her son leaped up into his arms and cuddled his father lovingly. 

"Zachary, honey, be caref-" Pansy said but was cut off by Snape hissing at her with sharp teeth. 

"Dad's finally like me! He's my daddy not Mr. Lupin! I wanna have fun on the Full Moon with him, not the pack leader!" Zachary growled back. 

Pansy slummed against the wall, _Why is this so wrong? What is it that feels wrong?_ She looked at the door and realized what had happened, _I've fallen in love with Lupin... was I planning to take Zachary away from Snape... did he sense it? How come I didn't notice even I was going to do it? What am I going to do I don't want to leave Zachary in his care. He's mad just look at him._

Pansy retook control of her body and stood up straight, "Snape... I'm leaving you and I'm taking Zachary with me." She walked over to the door and as if on cue Lupin unlocked it and came out. 

"Pansy I don't think this is a good idea.... Snape is right, He deserves to spend time with his son now that he can." Lupin pleaded. 

"You're joking? He doesn't have that wild beast under control... What will he do when they hunt together? Will he eat my son? What if he just leaves Zachary out there all alone, Zachary isn't strong enough to hunt alone!" Pansy hissed. 

Snape stopped whispering to his son and put him down. Zachary walked slowly over to Lupin and Pansy and compliantly grasped her hand signaling he was ready to leave. "You can go Pansy, yet I want you to remember you sleeping around caused all this." 

Pansy gulped and rushed out of the house without another word before Snape could reconsider letting his son go. She also left before Snape's words and stares could take hold of her and drive her mad. 

^^^^^ 

"Hey Charlie! Decided to show up for one of my famous shoots?" Ron grinned adjusting a camera for the shots. The four models stood silently**,** waiting for Ron to give the go ahead. Ginny peered at the boy and girl across from her. The girl seemed normal enough boy, he seemed in the wrong body somehow. _The hair you dope, _Ginny hissed at her mind. She gave the boy a quick once over and saw that his gray eyes didn't match his marigold colored hair. 

He gave a brief smile to the girl next to him and began to show off for the camera. Ginny looked at Ron's upset face and realized that at her gawking Ron had become ready. "Sorry brother." She laughed making a theatrical dive to Mark for the camera. 

"So this is your third year in modeling?" Drake, Ginny suspected, said smiling to the girl. She nodded blushing slightly as they styled a bit more for the camera. "Well, Alex, I think you do a wonderful job. Maybe you and I should pose for coats in winter, Fall's coimg soon you know." 

Alex laughed stupidly, "Well sure, Drake anything." 

Ginny did a strange twist to Mark and fell to the floor. She looked up dazed at him; a frown tarnished his perfect face. "Thought, you weren't paying attention." She frowned herself noticing that strange dark look that over took Mark. 

"Here cousin let me help you." Drake said holding a hand out to her. She didn't take his hand trying to put his face to a name. 

Drake's gray eyes... who did they remind her of? His eyes, they looked so mature, his face so weathered with knowledge. She imagined what they would look like as a child's eyes, foolish and unknowing. "DRACO!" Ginny gasped. 

He closed his eyes silently withdrawing his hand, "Drake, Drake Pendragon, Ginny get it right." 

There was a loud crack that broke the moment between the two. Turning to look at Ron that saw in shock that his old American friend Falsaya who wasn't there before. Falsaya furrow her brow and frowned, "I can't... I can't get... Charlie!" She called out turning to the tall Weasley walking away. 

__

Perfect, it had all been prefect before... before **that!** How could I forget? Dragons were so perfect `till **him** then he left and I forgot; now he's back and I feel broken again. Charlie thought as he hurriedly rushed to his room. Just as Ginny had done he grasped the nearest resting potion he had, which without him realizing was a heart relaxer for Heart Attacks, and downed it without another thought. 

Falsaya sensed all of this without moving. No one had followed Charlie nor seemed to care, but _she_ knew better. She reached out to the first able mind. She saw several normal minds around her. She even felt the bridge like pull of Ron's mind. She felt a mind with two mixed presences with a third artificial one. There was another mind covered in shield, she poked at it several times with needle like attacked and saw the knowledge to save Charlie. She ignored the final wild mind's will to eat them all in the room. 

She put a strain on herself to hold that mind in her mental hands and make it do as she willed. She pulled hard on it and forced its magic abilities to apparate to Charlie's room. Frantically she ran through the mind's thoughts and found a strange spell and forced the mind to cast its power on Charlie. Charlie awoke with a groan and as quickly as Falsaya took control of the mind and ran through it sweeping the memory of her control from it and snapped it back to the present room. 

She reached out to Charlie mentally panting, which she quickly remedied by stealing some of the vast spare magic Ron had and plunged into Charlie's mind finding his strange reason for attempting and succeeding in suicide. _There!_ She mentally shouted plunging for the thought of _Draco... the dragon boy?_ _Strange... Charlie... you love dragons... you don't care whatever Draco does, he not a real dragon even as an Animagus, you like real dragons, real dragons Charlie. Draco is a fake, it doesn't matter what a fake dragon human or not does you, you like real dragon. Forget Draco, Forget Draco and his form!_ She mentally chanted forcing Charlie to take hold of his life again. 

She was again tired and still not done as she pulled again from Ron's reserves. She searched as quickly as possible she found his suicide attempts and successes and made them disappear. She took a soft almost loving touch on Charlie's mind and suggested for him to go sleep. 

Finally when he moved towards the bed she brought her mind back to her body and found it had only taken a minute, a minute which Ron had saw everything of. Her connection granted him that. She looked at all of the people around them. Ginny wanted a pain reliever**,** Mark complained about being momentarily woozy and Drake just sat still holding Alex's hand. 

__

I want to know more about that mind. After all, all the magic lies within the mind. Thus muggle born and poor pure bloods are in existence. The mind I had was strong! I'm lucky I acted fast before it knew what happened. Whose is it, is the question. Falsaya asked herself. 

^^^^^ 

"Do you want to play with Nanny Nome, Ire?" Nome asked holding out her arms to the little girl. She shook her head hard letting her black brown curls fly around her face. Ire laughed around running to the kneeling woman. _Just like my baby. Sweet little thing, I want her back. Yet, if she is happy, can I take her away from her? I've been around this little one so long... I've lost my native tendencies of shallow heartless actions, or have I? Could I still rip the head of this little thing without the least bit emotion? _

Nome pushed Ire back hard sending the little three year old to the floor with aloud thud. Ire broke out crying. Nome tried to hold her body in place it worked. If only for a second, then Nome gasped as she brought the girl to her hushing her softly, "Oh honey I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I really didn't mean it sweetie will you forgive me? I promise I'll never do it again!" 

Nome held Ire close against her body, rocking the girl back and forth slowly oblivious to the watchful pair of green eyes on her assessing her every move, gleaming with interest, happy with the fact something was revealed. 

^^^^^ 

Zachary took the little mini-van car and rammed it against the little convertible with a fake crashing sound erupting from his mouth. "DIE!" He shouted laughing happily. Pansy looked down on her son with such eyes he felt he hated her. 

"Zachary give me those. You are not to act like that," She said only to receive resistance, "give me that damned toy **NOW!**" She shouted grasping the toy car harshly away from the boy. Lupin came in and saw the action. 

"Pansy dear, be a little more gentle with him, he doesn't no any better. Please be quiet." Lupin said. Zachary snuck away as Pansy and Lupin began to engage in a loud conversation. 

He took off all his confining clothes and got on all fours in his bed. Circling around a few times he laid down in a tight ball. "Za-ch-ar-y." A little hoarse voice called. Zachary leapt up with a little yelp and turned to the window. He saw the handsome clean pale face of his father. 

"Daddy." He smiled pushing his window open. Snape climbed in and laid down in the bed. "Won't they smell or hear you?" Zachary said. 

Snape smiled disrobing for his son's benefit. "Only you can smell me in this house... and as for hearing that was spelled away too. For tonight no one will be able to hear anything outside in here or in here outside. Understand? As for these clothes... you must hide them if you wish to keep them in remembrance of me. Pansy may not smell them, Lupin either, but they can be seen, son" 

Zachary nodded taking in all the information as he laid out Snape's clothes on his bed and cuddled them as he laid to sleep in them. "I'll come for you during the next full moon son. Wait for me." His father said and promptly leapt out of the house in only his shorts leaving the rest of his clothes for his son. 

^^^^^ 

"Morning Harry." Hermione said as she cluttered into the room dropping her briefcase and parchment packages. 

"Long time no see." Harry said clearly angry. Hermione rolled her eyes as she slumped down into the kitchen table chair. 

"Ready?" Harry said to no one seemingly. Picking up a rock from the table he threw it back behind his back. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but a black streak passed and the rock was gone from the air. A second later the black streak stopped by Harry to reveal Hermione's daughter Ire with her growing mane of wild black hair. Her golden-rimmed glasses sparkled in the light. 

"When did she get glasses?" Hermione questioned clearly in shock. 

"Yesterday, I've been telling since last week that I'll be taking her to the eye doctor because she was complaining about seeing funny. Nome picked out those pair for her." Harry said tossing a bagel back onto his plate and receiving the rock from his daughter threw it again. "She's a lot like me. Great seeker talent, poor sight, black hair, and a growing dislike of her mother's inability to be there!" 

Hermione slammed her hand against the table, "Harry I told you my work is important. I'm teaching people to become Animagi and holding weeklong camps makes it easier for them. Incase you haven't noticed where do you think all this money comes from?" 

Harry frowned, "The easy way isn't always the best," He against got the rock and threw it back, "my family is falling apart. Hermione if you keep on with this there won't be any us. There will be Hermione Granger again and Harry Potter, Ire Potter, and Nome Docac." 

Hermione turned white. _How could Harry do this? Why would he do this for me! Why doesn't he understand that I'm doing this for them. All of it for them!_ "Well Harry! You wouldn't be able to leave me because I'm leaving you FIRST! We're getting a divorce, you'll see the papers in the mail soon." 

Harry nodded finishing his bagel putting his plate in the sink and turned to dismount Ire from her toy broom that rode just as good a Nimbus with a height limit. Hermione scowled reaching for Ire first only to have the girl scream, begin to cry and slap her away, "Daddy! Help me! Daddy! Get me off this thing! Get me away from that stranger!" 

Hermione gasped, _My daughter doesn't even recognize me? Am I really that bad? No I can't be! I'm smarter then that!_ "What are you going with her?" 

Harry turned to Hermione, "Buying my little honey," He said tickling Ire, "some new prettier robes, maybe a pretty velvet pink one," He turned asking his daughter, "would that be nice?" Ire nodded happily and they walked out without a word. 

Hermione gave a wild scream and turned to see Nome. The girl had changed dramatically since Hermione last saw her, at least six months ago. She had grown her hair out down past her shoulder dying it dark brown and got a tan. Hermione thought she actually looked humanly pleasant now and nothing something out of a black and white movie that all the men would fall for and wish to grope! 

"It's your fault! It's your entire fault. You've been trying to sleep with him behind my back! Haven't you? Of course you would, who wouldn't want to sleep with the famous Harry Potter! You bitch! You get out of my house." Hermione shouted rushing down the hall as Nome made her way out of the house. 

She flicked on the bathroom light and saw a ghastly sight. A pale woman with bags under her cold emotionless eyes. Her busy hair lay limp without it's bounce. She had thinned to an unhealthy looking size. She looked fragile and hateful, _I look like McGonagall! Will my future be like hers?_

^^^^^ 

Mark had left Ginny standing out in front of the restaurant while he paid the bill. She was shivering as the cold chilling air pressed against her make up clad face. She was cold in her sleek expensive dress as she tapped her feet on the floor. 

"Hello! Good looking!" someone called out. Before Ginny could respond something slammed against the side of her head and she was out cold. 

The three strangers tied her up lugged her into an alley muttering and cursing to the fourth one waiting by a dumpster. "Shut up, she's a impossible strange one. The element of surprise saved your life. Remove her wand and mute her. Make sure you disable her ears with a silence spell. She must not know where you stand or what you know. The littlest information will set her off, she is dangerous! Do you understand me she will NOT be under estimated." 

The three followers nodded and dragged Ginny away as the fourth slowly followed. 

^^^^^ 

Well what do you think? Good ending? I hope! 

****

Next Chapter: Harry finds a new wife. A demon confronts several people. Ginny loses some jewelry. We peek into the mind of Drake Pendragon. We see the full moon come under Lupin's household. We find out what Snape is planning. The old art of divorcing and child custody in court wizard-style. Zachary meets Ire, is it love at first sight? Something to look forward to in the next chapter of... **A Heart Undying.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title- A Heart Undying - 4/5 - Too Twisted For A Twist 

Author Name- D-Chan 

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- none 

Summary- Draco loves Ginny, but he is dating Blaise. Ginny loves Draco but she is marrying Colin. Tom loves Ginny but he is willing to kill her to get wizard world domination. Snape loves Pansy but she wants a real werewolf man. Lupin does not love Pansy but he want to help with the family. The final installment of the 3-piece Ginny X Draco/Colin? Romance will give you all the make-ups, break-ups, and heartbreaks you could want. Would loves who… I do not think even I am sure. 

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

*...* Means dream, _Italics_ mean thoughts, **Bold **_Italic _Underline Means series of dream people/thought and animals talking. 

^^^^^ 

__

Oh no, Mark will be worried for me. What will I do? Ginny thought wiggling again trying to get out of her bonds. She felt awkward not being able to move or hear. Talking she did plenty of. "HELP! Someone help me!" She shouted again. _How long have I been calling out. I mean it's not like anyone is hearing me. Someone would have come by now. Are my capturers even here with me? Oh, why bother. _

Ginny gave up trying to do anything and lay back to sleep. 

****

*Ginny... Ginny, wake to me. Someone called out, trying to wake her. Ginny opened her eyes to the sight of a dark**,** starry night. 

__

Who's there? Ginny called out sitting up. She found herself in a clear pool that was clouded in shadows. 

****

Hush child and see me. Came a sharp neutral voice. Ginny looked around to see nothing moving, yet her eyes settled on a blank spot in the dirt that pulled her attention. A burst that reminded Ginny of something that she couldn't quite place appeared. There stood a tall**,** light being. She, if indeed it was a she, stood proud and tall. Ginny glanced to the dark lake, which was still dark. The only thing that Ginny could see that seemed to be over shadowed by the being's light was her herself. 

****

Sweet, beautiful angel you are being tricked by yourself and others. You must remember who and what you are... I need you back. You need to be what you really are in order to free yourself from them and all. You must remember... The light being said to Ginny as it leaned in and hugged her. She gave a savage scream as the heat of the pure light being burned her. * 

__

Open the horizons and cripple their minds. She told herself. Even as tears streamed down her cheek she didn't blame the light being for breaking the memory charm. As if a fire her mind stretch and grew looking for other minds to make contact with. 

__

She's a pretty little thing... A male voice thought. It was clouded with The Dark Arts and thought nasty thoughts of what to do to Ginny once his master left. 

"How dare you...." She snarled and mentally attacked him. He gave a wild scream as he precede to have a stroke. She reached out to the other mad and found his mind in a rumble of unintelligible thoughts. "Good night..." She said softly forcing the man to fall asleep. She reached out to the third mind and ran into a mental wall. 

"Let me see you! Let me hear you! Let me _kill _you." She screamed with a temper only a demon could match. 

Suddenly she felt the veils of silence and blindness off of her. " I told them to silence you... do they listen? The inner circle has been reduced to fools..." the man said. 

Ginny's face went pale at the sight of her captor. 

^^^^^ 

"What would you like honey?" Harry asked looking straight at Nome. She gave a smile. Blushing she looked down to her lap and nodded. 

"Order me a chicken strip meal and some... fries. Add to that a ham and cheese sandwich with some soda to go with all of that." She concluded returning to looking at her lap. Harry promptly order and the waitress came back sometime later with the meal. 

Harry reached out to Nome and held his hand out. Nome nodded pulling something up from her lap and there with a toothy grin came a hand slap from Ire. Her shocking green eyes smiled back at her father and she gave her missing-one-tooth grin to him and talked, "This muggle kids don't get to have fun with their toys... they don't move like mine. I want to show them the funny things my Daddy Doll does! I don't want to hide under the table." 

Harry pouted at Nome, "It was your idea Nome. Let her play with Daddy Doll on top of the table. I'm sure no one will see." The nanny gave him a stone glare, but wavered after a moment. Nodding, Ire quickly whipped out a small figure. It was dressed it flashy orange and red robes waving around and shouting with a little voice that the chicken was way to big for him to eat it. It was a miniature Quidditch figure of Harry Potter. 

"Honey... I'll be going to another match... do you want to watch?" Harry said to his little girl. He looked over his daughter's head and say Nome shaking her head. Of course the nanny would object. She didn't want her little ward in danger of going after her father's career and get on those horrible death traps. 

"Oh yes. Oh yes please! Can I fly with you beforehand?" Ire said with big, awe-struck eyes. Harry nodded receiving an evil glare from Nome. 

"Look I know that recent divor-" Nome started to say. A sudden slam from Harry's hand against the table stopped her. She looked into his eyes and saw a fire burn in his eyes like none she had seen before. "Alright... just... be careful." 

- 

Harry fell asleep as he waited in his house for the hour to total when they would have to start practice. 

****

*Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to see you. Someone called out to him. He looked at his surrounding to find himself in a dark forest standing by a clear light-less lake. He looked up to the sky and saw an amazing thing. The sky was dark per say. Only one star was lit up. Within the inky black ness of his dream a great circle of light appeared in the sky. 

__

Who are you? He called out to the circle of light. He could feel the presence come closer as the circle disappeared and an angel-like white being appeared. 

****

Welcome to the realm of the in between Potter. Few set foot here, but now is a time where many will tread and you being one of the first. I have a request for you. The being said coming up to Potter and kissing him sweetly in greeting. Harry wanted to shout out in pain of the searing heat of the angel's kiss. Pulling away Harry could see a dimmer outline that showed where eyes should be. **An Angel's kiss doesn't really burn... The sinful feel their body burning but... only the sin free will receive an angel's kiss with no added side effect. Do you understand?**

Harry nodded, _What have I ever done wrong?_ The angel looked at him as if to say You're-joking-right. Harry gave a fierce blush, _Well... that could count for a- uh- sin._ The angel nodded. _Why do you need, me, a human to do something for, you, a heavenly being? _Harry said crossing his arms over his chest. 

The angel frowned, **I ask you to do my duty because I am bound by a deal made by my fallen brothers and sisters I cannot complete my task. You must do it for me. **

Harry looked at the angel with her flowing mane of white light and her long wings of stardust. _I can try but what can a mere human do?_

The angel smiled at him, **What a human can not do you can. You are a higher being descendent. You are part demon as is one of your friends. You are part of what I am. **

Harry suddenly became very afraid, _Me? Part demon? Like you? Am I not bound by the deal too?_

The angel nodded, **To an extent. You can attack for you are only _part_. A whole of my kind cannot lay a figure on this _human_ unless he wishes it. Do you understand? **Harry nodded. **Will you help? **Harry nodded. **Then come with half-brother. Let me give you the wings you heritage could not!** The angel, which Harry now deemed a demon, said taking him in her arms and taking off with him. * 

^^^^^ 

****

*Child of the Moon... The sweet voice called out to Severus. He looked around himself and found silver sand beneath his feet and a black water lake next to him. **Yes, Child of the Moon... you see it don't you. That lake is what is in you. Release that discomfort you sense with your other half. If you are to keep your son you must accept it.**

From the black treed woods came a great white wolf. Larger then most and with almost human movements. It licked it's lips quickly with unearthly speed. **Child of the Moon, I give you the chance to be with you son... ACCEPT IT!** The white animal howled jumping on Severus. He gave a wild call falling to the ground. He slapped at the beast as it's burning flesh seemed to melt his own. 

He felt the pure instinct of his Animagus form screaming to be let out. Severus looked up at the white creature and spoke to the dark creature within him, _Help me._ Before his eyes the lake beside them clear and above instead of the white beast stood a tall black werething that bombarded him with doggy kisses. 

Severus laughed, scratching the creature and then began to hear the white animal's voice again, **It won't be easy in the hours to come. You must take your son the moment you leave this place... you must take him and protect him from the trials ahead. You must stay in tune with the power you see before you and have it at your disposal in the dire events that are to take place soon. Severus for your sake and your son's I hope you are strong enough for him. You'll need it even after the trials, against your once lover. She won't rest till she has her son.**

Severus nodded to the light creature that seemed to grow taller and thinner. In a moment a woman of light stood before him. **Take care of your son and your gift... I bid you farewell Severus Snape...***

- 

"Daddy!" Zachary cried into the black cloak his father had left behind. Just like his mother did. He was alone while Mommy and Dupin, as Zachary called him, went out to hunt. He pushed his four-limbed body into the cloak and stuff out his little wet nose through the neck hole. "Daddy!" He howled yet again. 

"Here I am son... I am here for you..." said a silky voice. Zachary stopped whimpering and gave a stiff to his room air. He gave a yelp of delight and fell out of bed still wrapped in Severus's cloak. "Stay still little one..." Severus grunt in human tones. Arms lifted him up and he found himself being carried his back to the floor eyes distorted as he tried to look up at his father properly. 

Severus gave a fatherly smile to his son, wiggling the cub out of the robes and put him back on the floor. Zachary made mad circles around Severus's legs. Looking down at his son he watched as the floor came up to him and he felt to his hands. Within moments he was looking only two feet above the foot tall cub licking his face. Severus's gave a widow shattering howl and rushed down the stair with his son not far behind. 

****

Hunt with me son! Severus howled into the dead cold air. 

Won't mommy hear you? Zachary wined. Severus ginned and did not comment. Into the woods they plunged going after small help animals that Zachary could catch. I'm sorry Miss Rabbit... Zachary wined into the night as he devoured a small family of rabbits. 

****

Son, do not worry. Miss Rabbit knows her part in life... you have to do this. The world requires it of you. Severus said to his son, hurriedly finishing off one of the small squirrels that had come to close. **You must understand that if Miss Rabbit didn't need you to kill her she would have a very big family and humans would come and hunt her. They would kill her without need and her body would lie in the ground slowly making it bad. It would become too much and soon all the ground would be bad and kill all the other animals... don't you see? You need to kill Miss Rabbit. Do you understand?**

Zachary nodded than spoke, What does require mean? Severus broke into laughter and led his son away from the vacant rabbit hole. Severus ran at half pace for his son. _Cute little cub... and he's all mine... _Severus thought to himself. _I love the little boy, he's just like me... just happier. _

****

I want my son back Severus you can't take him! Pansy's fanatic howl broke through the air. 

Severus turned to Zachary, **This will hurt a bit but you want to be with Daddy don't you? **Zachary nodded as Severus took him into his mouth causing him to yelp with pain. Pansy was right behind him howling her anger. Zachary gave wines of pain and fear of his mother. 

Help me! Get me away from her daddy! Zachary said totally scared of the new side of his mother that he had never seen before. Of course she wouldn't taking him out hunting, wouldn't let him play with other kids, wouldn't let him have a cat, and she was dating that cool Lupin man that was stupid dumb to know Pansy was control his life and making his friendship with Zachary horrible. 

****

Don't worry son... I'll protect you. Severus panted through fur filled teeth. He ran across a street narrowly missing a car. Pansy stopped momentarily lossing yards of ground to Severus as he ran like his wolfish form had never done even when he was out of control. Jumping over a stream he put Zachary down and turned. 

****

Stand back son. Severus warned. Pansy finally caught up growling the entire time. **Pansy... you want him... come get him.** Severus said. Just like that Pansy backed down. Severus turned to the strange scent and saw Lupin slowly sneaking up on his son. He made a lunge at Lupin only to be knocked down by the nimble Pansy. 

"Now, now, Pansy... you're not being fair... and you know better Lupin she's got you wrapped around her finger." A sliver human voice called out that they could understand. Pansy and Lupin looked up at the light woman in awe. Has her eyes took hold of Pansy and Lupin she shouted to Severus, "Severus! Run, run to the east. What ever you do not go west! My luck goes with you!**" **

^^^^^ 

*_Come out demon! I'm calling you! Come out!_The man shouted into the black abyss that was the _in between_. The a figure in a black hood appeared from within the dark leafless tress. 

****

You called oh heart less one? The female figure mocked. She strutted over to him and pointed a finger towards him,** By the way I prefer Angel of Death you uncouth shit head. **

__

Such talk for an angel... you are falling from grace my dear... I can already see it in you color... you're a horrible off-white. Remove that hood. And turn your finger away! The man commanded in a superior tone.The female slowly moved her finger as if not by choice and reluctantly removed her hood. 

__

Such a beautiful thing... you daughter is so like you... hair and all I'm sure. The man smiled reaching out touching the being softly. The slowly dimming woman growled as she raised an arm to beat the man into mortal submission. Moments before reaching the man's pale white face the hand stopped as if running into a wall just before his face. 

__

I wonder what sin you shall commit that will render you a fallen one? Perhaps you should consult your God? Maybe he can help you. The man sneered not masking his disbelieve in her words. 

****

My lord does with me what he wills... If I am to be a fallen one there must be a good reason... The bright gray figure said uncertainly. 

The man smiled and beat the woman with quick strokes, _Listen to yourself... you stupid twit. Give your **GOD** my regards... I came here to tell you you're daughter is mine..._

^^^^^ 

__

The Vari Elf and the Shape-Shifting Animagus are the same thing. Oh that was nothing. Knowing that I have the power of the Shape-Shifting Animagus and that if I am not careful my mind will go. Then I will become a form silver, a Vari Elf, creature that feeds off the image of the first person's thought that come into contact with me was not so bad. Knowing that I can read minds and kill people with a single thought, that is nothing. No this is worse... 

__

My boyfriend is my worst enemy, my best friend, someone who wants me dead, someone who wants me alive forever, some one who is off his rocker, yet very smart... my boyfriend Mark Oliver Teach... a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's used me, loved me, then will kill me. I love my life. Ginny thought.

Ginny recomposed herself and glare daggers at Tom, _literally. _Tom grinned, "Now, now Ginny stop trying to hurt me." Ginny found herself unable to do any of her intense magic. She twisted the ring on her left hand trying to return it to it's proper form. Tom laughed, "Oh honey... are you unable to do magic? Is that my doing? Here let me help you..." 

"...!" Tom whispered speaking in a dead language that surpassed Latin holding the ring in his palm. Ginny frowned as the stupid-memory-charmed-self turned _her_ bone crown into ridiculous objects. It melt from a ring, to a necklace, a bracelet, a tiara, an anklet, an armband, a stuff unicorn, a jeweled pen, yet all those object had one thing in common. Somewhere on it's object it had something that resembled stone, which in truth was part bone, which Stallion had constructed of her own self. Within minute the bone crown was back in her possession. 

"Now my beautiful flame... stand and surrender your power to me." Tom smiled petting her hair down. 

"Why!" Ginny said even though he knew she was already losing herself to him. 

"Because you love me, because I've bedded and conquered you, because I am _half_ of you, and because I say _so_." Tom hissed looking at her with stone uncaring eyes. Ginny knew it was a lie but somehow her mind told her, _He's telling the truth... you love him... you love him and only him._

Ginny held her arm out to Tom and he pulled her to him forcing a kiss from her. "That's right beautiful... we'll conquer, fuck, conquer, and fuck some more... how does that future sound..." Tom said eyes gleaming as he invented his answer in his mind. 

"Could we Tom?" Ginny said in a school-girl-gone-hyper voice not able to believe herself. 

^^^^^ 

***Child... Child hurry come to me... I need to warn you.** The dim gray being cried out running across the shore of the lake to Ire. Ire turned around running from the strange. The crystal white water splashed with every step she took. The surrounding area was so bright Ire was surprised to see the black figure appear that wasn't there before. 

****

Please child don't run... I need to talk to you... I need you to be ready to help your parents! The womanly figure shouted. Ire continued to run now scared of the black wolf she saw. The woman growled ripping up her robe into favor of flight over feet. Ire screamed as the pale woman lifted her into the air. 

****

My fall from grace... I hate you...The woman hissed to herself as she flared her wings and knocked the wolf on its side. **Now children,** the woman said her patience worn thin, **I know I'm a stranger to you... but I've come to tell you if you don't intervene the end is near... protect your parents... my protect on you father Zachary will fail and he will lose his way... Ire your father is doing his job... be his helper...**

The woman let Ire fall to her feet and stood up removing her cloak. **Child of the moon... stand as a human... now!** The woman said waving her hand at Zachary. Ire gasped as the wolf slowly transformed. She smiled at the now cloaked figure of a very handsome boy with night black hair. His coal eyes smiled right back at her. 

****

Will you protect your parents? The woman said in her fading glory. Ire and Zachary joined hands nodding. The woman was slightly shocked to see figures hovering behind children _she_ had brought to _in between._ It was a beautiful woman with flowing black hair embracing a smiled man with black hair. They seemed to utter thank you to her. 

The woman nodded turning away from the future pair into the stunning forest of white light that now over shadowed her. * 

^^^^^ 

"Great job you two." Ron smiled putting his camera down looking at the glowing pair. The magic lights made their eyes sparkle and hair shine. 

Ron wished he could feel happy and finally, truly, utterly settling down, but it wasn't right. He felt numb like he wasn't ready for something, like he knew it was coming and he was waiting stupid to be struck down. He withheld his frown and looked back to the two super models. 

"Drake, Blaise, call it a break of... oh say two hours before we head off to Hawaii and get those beach shots." Ron said strutting up to the two. Drake looked at him neutrally holding out his hand. Ron looked at the extended appendage waiting for his arm to swing out and take it. He couldn't, he just wasn't ready for Malfoy, he might never be he warned himself. 

"Don't worry... I understand." Drake said pulling his arm back into position and edging away from Blaise's roaming hands. 

"How could you?" Ron said. _How can you understand how I feel? No one truly abuses you even when you want to be friends... then when your truly enemies and wish to be friends all that has transpired ruins that, how can you?_

Drake looked at him with heart-broken eyes, "Trust me I know." Blaise finally snaked an arm around Drake's slender waist holding him tightly leading him away. Ron looked at the retreating pair almost feeling pity for Drake's problems. 

- 

***Oh burdened one... I'm calling to you... last and first of the dragons... **A voice rang out to Drake. Drake stood bent over a clear lake drinking from the bitter water. A lead colored being appeared from behind the crystal like trees. 

__

Why does the water taste so bitter... Drake asked to the lead colored being. The being, appearing to be woman, knelt next to him. Her skin seemed normal but her color seemed wrong on her... Drake looked at her limp cloak and summarized this woman was in a rough time in her life. 

****

It is you, you are _in between_, and your current attitude is depicted here, the woman said waving her hand to her surroundings. **You are fine outside and you have learned to cope with troubles and people that have broke your spirit. The bitterness it the unconquered part of you still fighting back to fix everything. **

You went to Avalon to learn the ways of the Pendragon, to weld the Excalibur even under watchful eyes making sure it never left the island, you learn the ancient laws of chivalry, you became the prefect gentleman, perfectly pacifist until events required force. 

You in truth are the perfect man every woman wants... or in their dreams... but with perfection comes fault. Pride before fall they say... you will fall until you fix what has not be solved in Avalon... Do you understand me? 

Drake looked at her water falling through his open fingers. _She's the last part... I want her love so bad I would kill for it, but I'll never have it... we are of the same blood..._

The woman smiled sweetly, **You really love her? Yes of course, I can feel it. You my boy, are sorely mistaken... you two are not of the same blood... you... you can have her, you just need to find her. I came to tell you her evil self is in control of her she cannot fight _him_. You must save her from him, let your friends do that rest... that is your job... understand that please... Nothing else matters except her to you. Remember! NOTHING ELSE!**

Drake nodded as the water drained out all the way from his hands as he brought it to a fist, _I can have her..._

A crack that broke from the crystal trees startled him. The woman stood unshaken.* 

^^^^^ 

"Come on... for fun! Merriam, Ron... Come on it will be cool." Falsaya coaxed to the two top photographers. The two blushed finally dropping the robe. Ron stood in a tight pair of jeans and a camera wrapped around his neck. Merriam shivered in the smallest bikini Falsaya had come up with, which included the thong like bottom. 

Ron swayed on his feet nervously looking left and right while Merriam stood of the camera set looking at Ron. Falsaya pouted angrily and forced out her mind, _Relax, this is nothing... you are totally confident, you love posing for the camera as long as you're wearing something._ Ron and Merriam suddenly broke from their camera fear and began to make play for the camera. 

Ron finally put the camera down and climbed on to a fake rock surface leaning away and saying, "I taught James everything he knows!" 

Merriam some how found a fake harpoon from a finishing sea held it seductively and smiled, "Look, I'm a secret agent!" 

Falsaya laughed hardly noticing Charlie glaring strangely at her. Walking closer he felt the easing presence. It felt somehow familiar to Charlie as he walked up closer to Falsaya. "Falsaya..." He uttered finally only a breath away from her ear. She gave a gasped and jumped away from him. 

"Don't do that!" She puffed putting a hand to her chest. The comfort faded and Charlie felt cold and alone. 

"Don't stop... please... do that again..." Charlie begged stumbling closer to Falsaya. By now Merriam and Ron were worried and Falsaya sensed it. 

"It's alright guy's, I'll deal with it. No prob... don't worry... just get those picture processed." Falsaya said reluctently taking one of Charlie's arms and leading him away from the set. 

In the dimly lit area behind the set she hissed at him angrily, "What the hell are you talking about!" 

Charlie took her by the shoulders, "Do again! Damn you, do what you were doing! I know you've done that to me before. You made me feel like I had no care in the world. Do you know how addictive that is..." He trailed off looking at her with mad uncontrolled eyes. 

"I-I I'm sorry... I didn't me to give you a fix for my, ability. I'll try to get you off of it." She said looking at him almost seeming not to see him. 

Charlie shook her, "No! I don't ever want to stop feeling that... don't you get it... I don't have a fix on the feeling... I have a fix on you..." He panted pulling her against him hard. 

She was terrified of him. She wanted to scream out but that would make Ron worry. She was safely blocking him at the moment, she didn't want to remind him his brother had suicidal tendencies. She turned away from him as best she could but he jerked her hard and covered her mouth with his. 

She felt his feelings crowd her mind, _Oh God... he's semi-physic... he's, I want him..._ She opened her mouth to his wild administrations. His arms encircled her and they stumbled to an unused set with white pillow-like fluff. She could almost hear the back of her mind giggling that she was about to get laid on the angel set. 

^^^^^ 

*Drake stood up to see Ron. _What are you doing here?_ He asked kindly. Ron looked at him confused. 

How did I get here? Drake wanted to roll his eyes or laugh, he couldn't decide which. 

The lead-colored woman smiled, **I brought you here... You'll the last human that will tread on _in between_ land. I'll loose my powers soon, I feel the impending sin come closer.**

Ron and Drake looked at each other. The woman frowned, **You don't understand... I'm becoming a demon...** Drake and Ron backed up. Ron catching her tenses spoke, What are you now?

The woman nodded, **Glad you asked so when your friends do and I don't feel like talking you can tell them. I am the highest angel there is. Despite human belief the Archangel is just below us. We are the closest kind to God. We are the angels able to execute his will like no other can. My kind is the Angel of Death and of Life... our sins... like lust and murder without reason or order renders us earth bound, till we are killed or the end of the world. **

There are the good fallen who murder without cause on accident and choose to take punishment for their mistakes and awhile the time they feel their sin as truly been expunged from their body. The lustful must prove their love is true... only then can they begin the road of forgiveness. Then there are those who are the evil fallen. The evil fallen who make deals with human and cause misery and hell. The evil are lustful to no end and no love, they are never forgiven. I will become one of the fallen soon... I will be a good of the fallen... when that happens, the woman hesitated, **would you befriend me?**

Drake walked right up to her and held out his hands,_ Certainly... you have given us forewarning to protect our loved ones, I give you my friendship, what do you say Ron?_

Ron nodded finding that he could smile at Drake for once, Sure, you seem like an okay woman. 

The woman smiled, **Dreamer... I've come to warn you as well... they will need you. You who seem so normal but are so great as your friend Falsaya tells you... take her with you and follow Drake to the end of the Evil One, or so I hope.** Without another word the woman winked out of _in between _with Ron and Drake knowing she would not return for quite sometime, but she would return. * 

^^^^^ 

"Alright, um... I have the candles..." Fred muttered uneasily. George gave a smile of reassurance as he laid out the candles in a circle. Taking his brother's hands Fred took a deep breath and began to chant his corners. He brother looked at him lovingly knowing that what they were about to do was build into them and could finally bring to halves into a whole. 

George could almost reach back in his years to his time in his mother's womb and feel the utter whole he had with Fred. Nothing in their way as they had embraced each other talking by mind their mutual happiness. Their underdeveloped bodies crowded together in such a small area, true happiness. 

George opened his eyes to the sight of his brother's silent figure looking upon him. At the request of the mother four years back to quite the pranks and the wild nature. A mere asking of their mother bound them and they felt it. Then they ran across Fred's current Wicca wife. She told them how she did things, she evoked the gods, she prayed for others safety, and when she was young and foolish wished harm on others. She asked them to dream like she dreamt. They did. 

Serene came to them in their dreams and told them the great task that had ahead of them. She told them that they like their friends were embodiments of great powers. They in particular were sharing the soul of the god of hope, nameless to history and religion but none the less always incarnated. By that Serene's words they left their family to American with Fred's wife and made a life for themselves the way they wished. By Serene's word again, they began to practice Wicca along side their born magic powers. 

As if on the same wavelength Fred grinned, "It's hard to make them have hope... it's like trying to force feed a ten year old." Nodding George continued the casting. In a flurry of ancient words told to them by Serene they casted their spell. A ripping sensation over powered them and they both groaned falling to the floor in a fetal position. 

Fred could faintly hear his wife cry quietly in the corner, she knew what the turnout of the casting would be and she excepted it, but not before she force him to leave his incarnated legacy behind in her, it was what her religion made her do. Fred found the feeling gone and he whirled around to George smilingly happily, _Time to do our job brother..._

The two freed souls grasped hands and disappeared to spread the power born within them. 

^^^^^ 

"Alright honey, go to bed." Harry said looking at Ire. The little girl nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Harry finally let the super-dad pose fall and he slumped into the easy chair with a weak groan. 

Nome's stone face looked back at him, "I told you the days you have Quidditch you're to let me take care of Ire. You'll waste away if you keep trying to be the perfect single parent." Harry looked at him with sleep-ridden eyes. Harry put the paper down and gestured for Nome to come to him. The nanny walked over. 

Harry sighed taking Nome's hands in his. "I'm doing perfectly fine without Hermione, she was never the attached parent to Ire. Ire can barely remember Hermione's features... she had to have a photo out when I ask her about Hermione." Bring her hands up to his neck he pushed them beneath his robes and looked up at her pleadingly for a massage. 

She walked around behind him and began to rub the tight muscles. "Harry, She... uh- when she left she thought I was the cause. She thought you were having an affair with me on your free time." Harry laughed using his genetic speed and got the newspaper from the table before Nome's fingers could move. 

"You're damn well pretty enough for it," Harry grinned looking up at her. She found her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She gave a audible gulp and finished off the last tight muscle. 

"Would you like something to drink Harry?" She said speeding off to the kitchen before he could answer. 

She was already brewing coffee when he appeared with a knife and a carrot from the refrigerator. Pulling out a cutting board he began to slice up the carrot. "Nome, how's your boyfriend Mark?" 

Nome looked up at the handsome Seeker. He traded in glasses for contacts during the day. His unruly hair made him look sexy and his chiseled body turned Nome on. Of course she didn't say anything about it. "He's engaged." 

The grin the crossed Harry's face was followed by a slam from the knife that left a hole in the cutting board. His hand on the knife he turned to her with a wild glint in his eyes that made her worry she was in the kitchen with a mad man. 

^^^^^ 

"I want Hogwarts honey, Can you do that for me? I want to dine at the staff table in the high chair. Make it happen for me baby." Tom grinned stroking Ginny's face. The red head frowned as her legs moved without her consent and led her through the wooden door to occupy Hogwarts for Tom. 

__

With me Tom can have anything, ANYTHING, even Hogwarts... Ginny thought to herself as she came down on Dumbledore and all the other faculty, and won. 

^^^^^ 

Well, I really don't know what to say except, did you get the symbolism in the _in between?_

****

The Finally! - Do you want to know what happens in the next chapter, I can't tell you because it's the finally of my three piece dragon series... so WAIT! 

D-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Title- A Heart Undying - 5/5 - He Smiled... 

Author Name- D-Chan 

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Weasleys, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- none 

Note - This chapter will go back and forth in time so be careful when you read. (For instance**;** say Snape shows up at Hogwarts at two**,** and four paragraphs later we'll join Hermione at one. Got it?) 

Summary- Draco loves Ginny, but he is dating Blaise. Ginny loves Draco but she is marrying Colin. Tom loves Ginny but he is willing to kill her to get wizard world domination. Snape loves Pansy but she wants a real werewolf man. Lupin does not love Pansy but he want to help with the family. The final installment of the 3-piece Ginny X Draco/Colin? Romance will give you all the make-ups, break-ups, and heartbreaks you could want. Would loves who… I do not think even I am sure. 

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

*...* Means dream/thought, _Italics_ mean thoughts, **Bold **_Italic _Underline Means series of dream people/thought and animals talking. 

^^^^^ 

Tom sighed rolling his goblet around the table on its side, "ELF!" Tom shouted into the Death Eater-filled Great Hall. Instantly the table produced confections that would render a human stomach dead if all was eaten. Ginny's dull brown eyes took in the scene of jugs of rum, pumpkin juice, sodas, orange juice, and milk. She let her sight roll over the spotted dick, bacon, bread, apples, and fruits of all kind, the breakfast casseroles, and bazaar looking things from other countries. 

Tom looked thoughtfully to Ginny, truly almost seeming human for once. "Ginny, are you happy here with me?" Ginny looked at him assessing what he would do if she answered truthfully. She remembered just an hour ago after Hogwarts was his**,** what he did when he let her answer by her own will. She still had the cut against her shoulder to prove it. 

"I am utterly content." She said tonelessly watching Tom's tense hand relax and leave the sword at his side. He called it the Ibur, Ginny found it funny but dare not laugh. She looked over the house tables filled with Death Eater all who severed Tom, or Lord Voldemort as he was calling himself again. 

"Death Eaters," Tom said standing up. He was the youngest Death Eater, per say, in the room. Dramatically he raised his arms, "It's time. Time to take over this world! Once. And. For. ALL! Harry Potter will not stop me now. Not that I have the power of Heaven on my side!" Tom rambled on and on entertaining his followers and all Ginny could think was, _Why World Domination? It's too much trouble... worry about rebels here, scream about food shortages over there, too much to deal with. Why would Heaven want to support him... how did he get this power?_

Ginny picked up a fork and began to stab at her eggs with it. Tom noticed and instant put a stop to Ginny's boredom. "Get up." She did so tapping her foot, which could be heard echoing off the walls. "Stop that." She did so sticking her tongue out at him. "Get up on the table and _entertain_ us." 

Ginny's face went white at the command. She pleaded with her eyes for him to take it back but he just smugly grinned pointing to the table top. Her legs moved without her again and she was on the top of the table. Tom didn't need to voice his want for what kind of entertainment, all he needed was to think it. She was already dropping her robe when the tears form in her eyes. Her hands moved like machines up to her collar and began to unbutton her shirt. 

A whistle broke out from one of the men at the Hufflepuff table. Tom's eyes darted to the sound and instantly he order Ginny on him. "Kill him." Tom said reinforcing the thought. Ginny gave a short sigh of relief as his newest command cancelled out the last and she jumped off the table. She ran quickly down the row. 

The man gave a laugh turning to his friends, "How can that little cutie kill me?" He further comments were cut short by Ginny. She hauled the man out of his chair and proceeded to beat him into submission. She again began to cry, for she was killing another human being. 

"I'm sorry," She said her face flushed as she delivered another blow. She cried on and on as the man began to scream out for help. She picked him up looking directly at him as he hushed. "Forgive me and hope the Lord forgives your mistakes and takes you where you want to go." She spun the freighted man around and snapped his neck. His limp cloaked figure fell to the floor. 

Ginny fell to the floor by the body trying to forget his straw brown hair and bright blue eyes and they filled with fear. "I killed him..." She gasped to herself. 

Tom nodded continuing her sentence, "And she will kill any more who step out of line and think to overpower me. My word is her law. What I say she will do. Her power is close to unending, and she is under my control now and forever." 

^^^^^ 

Severus ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. _Home, must get home..._He thought numbly, rocking Zachary awake again. He couldn't continue running with a human Zachary, he would kill the poor kid carrying him. He picked up the scent of Hogwarts and made his way to his home. It was barely dawn and the scents of the Forbidden Forest drove his sense of smell up the wall. 

He ran straight to the door and became Severus Snape once more, his sleeping son Zachary in his arms. Sliding into the doors quietly he felt a feeling tug at him. His animal instincts took over and he made a sprint to a near by hallway. An alien smell alerted his nose, he chose the wrong path. 

Turning back he tumbled silently into an abandoned classroom. Putting his naked son down in a dry dust smelling closet. He ripped down the velvet lining that was surprisingly clean. _Must be an anti-dust charm... that doesn't keep the smell out. _Severus thought as he charmed a bucket to magically steal sandwiches from the vast kitchen hidden in Hogwarts. Closing the door he prayed for his son's safety till he figured out what was going on. 

^^^^^ 

Ire gave a soft yawn stretching her arms out as she stared up at the ceiling. She pushed her body out of bed slowly like a slug. She tilted her head listening for any signs of life in the house. The television was on in her father's room, on it a scene of two lovers talking about the daily events. 

Ire believed her Father and Nanny were speaking of adult matters and continued into the kitchen without a second thought. On the table she saw the newspapers that always appeared there in the morning as long as her dad continued to pay for it. She looked down on it and saw a familiar castle. She looked up at her father's old school pictures and saw it. There behind the three old friends towered the old castle of Hogwarts school. 

Ire looked at the headlines and frowned, "I can't read yet... I wonder what's going on?" 

She eyed her father's Thunderstrike and made her decision. Padding silently to the broom she took it and ran to the widow. Mounting the broom she floated to the lock and opened the window. Harry's bedroom door suddenly opened and with a gasp Ire shot through the window at breakneck speed. 

^^^^^ 

"What do you think Drac- Drake? Up for the challenge?" Ron said throwing the paper down in a superior motion. Drake looked down at the paper and saw the big bold letters. **HOGWARTS SCHOOL UNDER ATTACK DARK LORD BACK! **Drake looked down on the paper with an expressionless face thinking, _Time to take up arms._

"I think it's time that we find comrades and attack. The Dark Lord's copy is alive and if we kill him... the end of him will finally be at hand." Merriam said. Ron smiled at her, his teacher of the telepathic powers he received through Falsaya. She had showed him the ropes but warned him that went Falsaya power drained he would loose the ability till she recharge. He left Falsaya to be the thinking focal point. 

"Is this what your vast net of telepaths say?" Drake asked leaning back in the chair already set on his actions. 

Merriam stared at him for a moment. Most people wouldn't notice but loving a once pleasant telepath let Drake knew went Merriam was poking around in his brain, the slightly fuzziness gave it away. "I say that we go with your plan of action. After all you spent three hundred year training with a legend did you not?" Drake nodded. 

Ron didn't even ask trusting Merriam's judgment and just follow them as they mounted brooms and left to battle. 

^^^^^ 

Harry yawned, awakening to the soft body of Nome. It was funny how things worked out. Hermione hadn't even been out of his life for over a month and he found the perfect girl to replace her, no, to fill the role Hermione could not. Harry stroked Nome's body thinking her to still be asleep. 

"Finally woke up have you? I have a feeling today won't be good... let's stay here just a little bit longer, Harry. Just you and me before we have the world to face?" Nome pled. Harry smiled up at her and brought his arms about her. 

__

It's funny how I thought life would begin when I married Hermione, Harry thought, _but now it seems life is just starting for me when my time with Hermione finished. _Romantically Harry reached out and stroked Nome's face. "Nome, I love you." She nodded closing her eyes. A frown befell Harry's handsome face. "Nome what's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like, was I bad?" 

Nome looked at him in shock, _Didn't he realize? _He worry creased face gave his worries away, "Harry, love, you were wonderful," she paused choosing her words, "your experience made me feel quite inadequate. I wish I would have been a better bed mate for you. I really am sorry. Don't fret I'm just remembering something." 

Harry gasped, "I'm sorry! I just remembered how it felt in, um, you. I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle with a virgin." 

Nome just gave a sad smile, "It's really alright Harry," She said kissing him to ease up his worry, "I just worry for my daughter." She inwardly winced at her error. 

Harry lazily opened his eyes smiling, "Kiss me again Nome. Kiss me again before Ire wakes up, I want to have this perfect moment forever in my mind." She held back her gasp in favor for a kiss, he hadn't realized! Thank God! She inwardly jumped for joy. 

Nome felt sinful as her kiss had lead to other things that a little girl shouldn't hear. She still regretted the wonderful happening twenty minutes later as she left Harry's bed in a robe to check on Ire. Opening the door she found the bed empty and toy scattered on the floor. Biting her lip Nome hoped Ire hadn't heard, _You're joking right? With all that darned screaming I'm surprised the girl didn't run to her daddy's room worried that he was bring killed. _

Pushing increasing guilt she walked into the kitchen where Ire would no doubt be waiting for breakfast. She was met with an empty table with a frightening newspaper. **HOGWARTS SCHOOL UNDER ATTACK DARK LORD BACK! **The headlines made Nome flip the newspaper open trying to read as fast as possible. She closed her eyes trying to hold her mind together. "Ire," she breathed looking around the apartment. _No broom, open window, Not good,_ Nome thought. 

Making her way quickly back to Harry's room she imparted him with the news. He nodded as she concluded news. She waited as he stared of into nothing. "Harry?" 

He stood up abruptly, "Get dressed. We're going after my daughter." 

^^^^^ 

Falsaya groaned as she got up. A heavy weight held down her left side. Funky plastic stuff seamed buried in every bend and fold of her body. Blushing she remember what happened and how Charlie had seemed everywhere and nowhere at once during their lovemaking. His mind was now lightly touching hers even as he slept. 

She sighted happily now truly complete. Yes, she had had Ron as a forever-bonded friend because of a mistake. Yet, Ron had loved Rica and married her. Falsaya had thought her sixteen-year-old life had ended there but she had grown over the year slowly with Ron. He became the brother that only story book characters had. She loved him now like she did not love him back then. She still wished she had a love like Ron and Rica had when she was sixteen, now she did. 

"Charlie?" She called to him. She in return got an intimate thought back from Charlie. She blushed as she finally made a way out from under him. Stumbblinh into the clothes Charlie had seemingly slid off of her hours ago with trouble. She stood up tired and in pain. Charlie finally rolled and followed her example. 

He smiled down at her as they embraced for another kiss. She fell to pieces as she found only Charlie could make her. As peacefully as she suddenly felt her world was broken by a sharp '**HELP ME!' **from Ron calling to her from across the world. She pulled away from Charlie screaming from the pain Ron's message had delivered. 

"Darling what's wrong?" Charlie asked his mind already swimming through hers to find out. Charlie too fell back as he was met with Ron's screams for help. 

"Falsaya why is he in your head? How? Tell me!" Charlie begged fearing his brother had stole the only thing he loved more then dragons. 

Falsaya was shaking volently trying to stop Ron. Trying to relax him. After a long moment of fearing she was having a seizure Falsaya relaxed in his arms. "The Death Eaters are on them. They are trying to get to Hogwarts. Draco bares a sword, Ron is a source for Merriam, but she stopped fighting, she won't say why. We have to go help them. Charlie we have to go to Hogwarts! I'll explain when all is done." 

Charlie nodded without hesitation as he brought her close to apparate them. Blinking into Hogsmeade they were met with hundreds of wands on them ready to curse. 

^^^^^ 

"MMOMMMMIIIEEEE! DADDIEEEEEE!" Sophia cried pounded the ground near her parents. _How dare they! How dare they die! How could they do this to her! Why?_ She thought pounding the ground still harder. The battle was still going on around her she could still heard it. She felt so cold and dead wishing that the evil man had killed her too. 

They hadn't done anything? Her family was just coming up to give some of the summer students some of the hand made toys. The basket lay toppled over not three feet away. Why had the man killed them! He had heartlessly downed her mother and father, yet pointing his wand at Sophia he could not curse her to death. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed hoping the man could hear her! 

She finally felt against a tree trunk tired and crying. She could not see Fred beside her but the warmth in her heart gave her a pleasant shiver. "Be happy little one." Fred said hugging her. He could feel his brother near by bring as single woman closed to the lonely girl. 

Sophia heard the tree branches snapping. Okay she was scared now, she hadn't wanted the man to come back! She did want to be with her parents but she was still scared to die. From the tree emerged a pretty blonde witch holding out her wand. Sophia squeaked pulling herself closing to the tree. "Don't worry sweetheart." Fred said patting the girl. She did indeed not fear the woman and promptly cried out running to the woman. 

Do to George's added help the woman had calmed and not killed the first living thing that moved. Instead she embraced Sophia and realized what had happened to the girl by the dead bodies on the floor. "You can live with me if you like..." The woman said stroking the crying girl's back. Sophia nodded not letting go of the woman. 

Fred turned to George, "I think we can do this job with no problem." Already they felt their power growing with every person they gave just a little hope to. Nodding they jumped back into the air to help other people in need. 

^^^^^ 

Alarms screamed wildly waking Hermione from her sleep. She looked up at her empty classroom due to fill any day soon. "What's going on?" She asked herself. Already she reached for her wand ready to meet whatever had set off the warning alarm. 

The corridor was empty as she made her way slowly along. Distant sounds could be heard as she got closer to the Great Hall. Her heart began to pound as she heard the other faculty and staff screaming out to each other. _Who are they fighting?_ She thought coming up on a dark corridor. 

She made herself look at what was happening. She saw the dark figure of Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey on the floor. _With a little more light I could see who's beyond them._ She thought chancing it. 

She saw the dim light revealed the short Professor Flitwick. Hermione gasped at the horrible black thing towering over him. The creature's bright red eyes watched the professor unblinking. An insane laughed echoed off the corridor walls. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The monster cried out blindly. 

"Good job sweet. Now, go get that watcher there. You see her the one that thinks she can't be seen. Get her love." A man said standing over the monster. Hermione was shocked at how lovingly the man stroked the beast. 

Her shock wore off fast as the beast stood upright and began to charge at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The being continued to laugh. Hermione turned and run as fast as her long legs would carry her. _Oh please. Please don't let it catch me!_ Hermione thought to herself as she round another corridor. 

She dashed into an unused room and up to the dusty cabinet. She opened quickly sliding in. "I'm sorry..." came a meek voice that Hermione could identify. 

"GINNY!" She grasped jumping out to protect her friend. Flying out of the cabinet Hermione came face-to-face with a narcotized looking Ginny. Looking at the pale faced zombie-like cheeked Ginny frightened Hermione more then the near by monster. "Oh Ginny what did they do to you." 

Ginny looked at her as her eyes flashed red, "I'm sorry." Swinging her arm out Hermione received a hard punch to the face. Screaming out she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry..." Came another weak mutter as Ginny threw herself on Hermione and began hitting her forcefully. 

"Stop love. You'll hurt my extra source. You know I use her to increase my energy." Came a wispy voice. Hermione took one look at a boy much like Harry smiling happily. Looking back at Ginny the shock made Hermione close her eyes and rest. 

^^^^^ 

"Oh Arthur I never should have." Molly cried yet again for the thousandth time. Her husband came to her side slowly stroking his wife's back. "I wish I could take back that horrible deal!" 

Arthur frowned, "We were young, desperate, and foolish. You couldn't expect us to know what the consequences would have been for today." 

Molly slapped her husband away, "Don't you pull that on me! We did! It even told us, but we were selfish! Why did we make a deal with that thing!" 

Arthur held her tight forcing her for once in his life, "We did it because we love them." 

Molly let her hair fall back crying, "We have to tell them after all this is over. We have to." 

Arthur nodded as the long forgotten happening swarmed to the surface of his mind once more. 

*"It's done!" A young nervous Molly said. Arthur smiled at his sweet thin wife. 

Arthur backed away from the blood spots on the ground as the red liquid took to flames. Molly looked at him with uncertainty as flames began to lick up to the sky. "What do you want now? I was in the middle of a poker game with Al." said a man. Molly spun around to the shady looking man with inky black hair. 

Molly gasped, "Who are you?" The pale figure seemed to glide over smiling evilly. Molly wanted to step back but found her ability to move had been ceased. 

"You called. Did you not want a doing of deals?" The man said pointing to the flaming circle on the ground. Smiling he made his way around and _through_ the flames smiling the whole while, "Oh you two are wonderful. You did the summoning excellently. Now I ask what would you like of me?" 

Arthur spoke up first, "We want children." 

The man seemed to suppress the need to laugh. "And?" 

Molly gulped, "Just children. A-and a girl. Yes, a girl. I would like a girl." She seemed to ponder her request all of a sudden. 

"Any other details?' The man asked. Molly and Arthur shook their heads. "Then, what will you give me?" 

Arthur tried to worry it properly, "You, you can have our material happiness till the last one of my kin is dead." 

The man raised his brow, "Till the last one dies? Are you certain? You humans have so much material greed?" He was met with nods. He sighed, "Very well, I warned you. You will have children, and a girl, only one. In turn for your children you shall live poor lives, as will your children. Till the last one in your line dies." The man said shaking hands with Arthur before they could object. 

He turned curly to Molly and bowed, "You carry, so our deal begins." The man said and disappeared. 

Molly instantly broke down and cried, "Oh Arthur what have I done!"* 

"Molly, we made the deal with it and paid the price. When all our children are gone their children will finally live right. Have no regrets Molly all should turn out well. I'm certain." Arthur said turning to go. Unaware was Arthur of George and Fred in spirit leaving their father for the last time with their hope. 

^^^^^ 

Severus sniffed the air again trying to pad a clear path. No one was down the corridor. _Where did they put the staff? _He went deeper into the school levels. The air became chilled, _Must be in the dungeons. _

Suddenly a soft scent of roses trailed to his nose. _Hermione,_ He thought and followed the fleeting scent. The air became much to chill for even him. "Someone help." Came a faint whisper. 

Sliding up to an unguarded down Severus opened it up and appeared to its occupants as the black wolf thing. "Snape!" Hermione smiled knowing who it was. 

He looked among the group of teachers and staff that had been locked up. Dumbledore was the one in the worst condition due to all the chills and wetness. Dumbledore gave a look up at Severus, "It's my son. My adopted son! He is back through the demon child." 

Severus _knew_ everything finally fell into place with him. He knew enough to know how to stop Tom. He and Dumbledore were probably the only people who did. The only people with enough gathered evidence in one mind to kill him once and for all. 

"SNAPE! Look out!" Hermione shouted. Preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't smelt the dark wizard coming behind him. 

^^^^^ 

Ire smiled enjoying the feel of flying through the air on her father's broom. Yeah her Kid Wind 5000 was cool but it didn't get past three feet and so many safe guards on it she didn't even call it a broom. It was more like a swing without chains. It was a good thing the Thunderstrike had pre-programmed location or Ire would have been lost by now. 

She had just hopped on it and was open the window when she had said, "Now which way is Hogwarts." When the broom spun madly up assuming standard flying height and darted off towards Hogwarts. 

"Wonder where it's brain is?" Ire asked fumbling around the sturdy broom. She found a small sphere hidden in the broom tail with flashing lights. "S-cool!" Ire giggled. 

Ire quickly learned you don't poke magic thing's brains. They tend to fail and make a nose dive to the ground. Ire was happy for two things. 1. The broom had already made it to Hogwarts and 2. That her daddy taught her how to ride a broom. Ire dropped to the ground happy that she was still in one piece. 

^^^^^ 

"We're only a few minutes away till we reach a break in the forest Merriam." Ron said turning to look at her. "Where did she go?' Drake just shrugged. Ron frowned pulling on Falsaya's distant power to seek her out. He was met with stranger's minds and untamed animals. 

"Looks like she split on us. She seemed to ready to fight, I guess Arthur didn't teach me enough about people?" Drake said tonelessly. Ron glared at him, _How dare he! How dare he think he knew Merriam better then he!_

****

And follow Drake to the end of the Evil One... The woman's words ran through he ears. Sighing Ron let his anger seep away and his link with Falsaya die down. "Who's Arthur?" 

Drake smiled softly as if remembering a loved one, "He's the man I wish was my father." 

Ron shook of the sorry feeling and continued on feeling a strange tingling sensation. "Do you feel that Drake?" Turning to Drake he saw the fatigued stumble. "Drake!" 

Drake stumbled into the bushes yawning, "So tired..." Ron held Drake up as they stumbled farther out of the forest into the Hogwarts grounds. Drake suddenly regained his strength and walked freely. "I was so sleepy all of a sudden!" 

Ron felt fine, "I... She called me Dreamer! That's it! There must be a sleep incantation around the border of the forest and if you don't pass it fast enough you fall asleep!" 

Drake smiled, "You, Ron, are not as dumb as you look." Ron laughed noticing Drake address him by his first name for the first time. Ron felt strange like the long bridge that separated them had just gotten shorter. 

Their silence was broke by a wild scream from above. "It's a little girl!" Ron shouted seeing the darting figure of a raven-haired girl jump to the ground as her broom crashed. 

"She's much to small for that broom! Why is a little kid here?!" Drake shouted running to the girl. 

"Drake no!" Ron shouted as he saw the Dark Wizard pointing his wand at Drake. Ron threw his hand forward as if it could make anything better. Suddenly the guard toppled over and Ron could swear he felt just a bit stronger. 

Their was a familiar giggle of the twins floating in the air. _Sandman_ seemed to be whispered into Ron's ear but he was too preoccupied with the living to bother with the spirited. "Drake!" Ron shouted running to the silver haired man protecting the young girl. 

^^^^^ 

"Nome! How does she know how to ride my broom!" Harry sobbed to his lover. She sighed comforting by not reminding him he had given her lessons. 

"Don't worry Harry. If Ire's anything like her Daddy the Dark Lord will be dead before we get there." Nome said trying to reassure him. 

His gripped tightened on her slim waist as she got closer to the Hogwarts School. She could see the towers rising in the sky darkly. 

"She'll be okay. She'll be okay." Harry chanted like a soothing mantra. Nome inwardly hoped he was right. 

"Harry... how did Tom come back?" Nome asked hoping he already knew the answer that would end this all. 

"Ginny, it has to be Ginny. He probably came back through her. He appeared, I suspect, after Demise left. After Ginny acquired her great bone crown. After she had the power to wish him back." Harry said now calm trying to put the pieces together. "He must have left some of himself in Ginny. _From the Diary! _That's through her, by the diary, now with new powers. But that still doesn't explain the dreams. Of the woman." 

Nome nodded, "Yes the woman that warned you about the dangers to come." 

Harry nodded darkly, "Yes, now the question is how did he bend Ginny to his will? Nome," Harry said softly, "why don't you tell me how he did that?" 

Nome looked at him strangely, "Why do you think I know?" 

Harry frowned, "I know you know because you where around when Tom was born. When the curse was placed on upon on him and everyone he ever bonded with... Why don't you tell me Demon of Light?" 

Nome sighed closing her tearing away from the harsh winds. "It all started with us..." 

- 

Harry stumbled on to the Northern Tower relatively unscathed, thanks to Nome's magic. "Harry..." Nome said touching his shoulder. He pulled his arm away from her. 

"They all must be here by now... It's only right for the final show down." Harry said coldly descending the tower steps. 

Nome watched Harry wild descend. She could sense all the guards Harry killed ever before he saw them. He did not know, he couldn't _possibly _know what he was doing. He was more frightened by every dead guard that appeared. She tried to tap his power to dim it but his lineage left her unable to control it once it entered her. 

"What happened to them?" Harry asked after the tenth guard was seen. Nome just frowned. He turned quickly on her, "YOU KNOW! You know it, why can't you just tell me everything? Why can't you trust me? I love you Nome isn't that enough for you to help me?" 

Nome began to cry, "My Lord. It is my Lord's will, I _cannot_ tell you want you need to know, you must figure it out on your own. I am SO SORRY!" She turned on her heels and ran. 

Harry didn't follow her, he didn't have to**,** to know she would be gone when he turned the corner. 

"Harry?" A voice called out. Harry sighed, _It's time._

"Hello Hermione." Harry said turning to face the staff of Hogwarts led by Hermione and a black Animagus wolf. 

^^^^^ 

"Don't please! We're here to help." Charlie said pulling Falsaya against him. The friendly wizards brought their wands down. 

"You are a Weasley aren't you?" Someone said from the crowd, their voice seemed like wind. 

Another suddenly hissed to them, "You're late! Take this, their waiting for you!" 

A shinny piece of metal flew towards him and as he grasped it the pulling sensation shot them through the barrier into Hogwarts. 

"Charlie!" Falsaya screamed never having used a portkey before. They slammed into the focus point and flew into desks. 

Charlie fell against a cabinet the door falling open against his weight. "No! Don't hurt me!" A little boy shouted. 

Falsaya groaned looking up at the little naked boy. "Oh sweetie," Falsaya said using her mind on the boy, "we won't hurt you. We'll help you." 

The boy smiled at her softly still timid as she wrapped a make shift cloak around him. "What's you're name?" she smiled comfortingly. 

The boy grinned softly, "Zachary." 

"I heard noises come from this room! Hurry let's check it, the Lord is mad since one teacher got away." Man deep voices. 

"Charlie!" Falsaya gasped. Charlie reached for his wand only to find it was gone. 

Tension growing as second ticked on the boy gasp and ran into the closet. Charlie looked confused then shocked as the boy came out with a sword. 

"One of the great four swords!" Falsaya hissed grabbing it. The boy scowled at her as she brought the holy object into the air. "Sword of the Great," she spun the sword and looked at the hilt, "Helga Hufflepuff! I call on you to aid us! Bring us your mighty heir to protect us!" 

The door swung open as a great wave of air filled the room. There was a grunt and two muffled shouts. Zachary had run back to hide in the closet and Charlie blocked Falsaya as the air cleared to reveal the tall figure of Bill Weasley. 

"Bill?" Falsaya gasped. 

"Charlie?" Bill coughed, sitting upon the two wizards. 

"Falsaya?" Charlie gasped. 

"Who?" came Zachary's squeak. Before any answers could be made everyone felt the strange click echo against the walls and within second the room was once again empty. 

^^^^^ 

"Ginny... sweet, you're letting things get by you. Let us all dine outside of the great hall tonight? Shall you set up the tables outside, say in from of the school? Come on, you can do it... everyone in the castle outside," Tom paused turning to a sad image of the once beautiful image of Ginny, "do the honors love." 

Ginny nodded raising her fingers, with a snap of her fingers the echo shook the wall casting anyone outside to behold Tom's great victory feast. 

Ginny found her own body seated royally beside Tom's head chair. Before her **sat** all the dark wizards of Tom's inner and outer circle. The perfect food confections made by the elves did not shock Ginny. The sight of all her friends seated at the end of the table sent her mind reeling. 

Tom seemed cool as he pointed his finger at the end of the table. "Seize them." 

Ginny watched in silent shock as Hermione, Harry, Gill, Tom, and Drake pulled swords from sheaths and the fight began. She watched as Professor Flitwick much to old to fight any more pulled a raven haired boy and Harry's daughter Ire out of the way. She wanted to scream at the frightening scene of Professor Snape sheading his human skin in favor of a strong black wolf. 

__

Blood and pain, anger and hate! Is that all I am meant for? Can I not have love! Can I not have peace! I want to stop! I want is all to end! Ginny thought as a lone tears slide down her unmoving face. 

"You don't want that... If you wish it enough you can do it. You don't want that." Someone said. From the crowd at seemed to have stopped came Harry's friend Nome. She seemed to trail behind herself as she sulked to stand by Ginny wiping as her red hair. "You don't want that honey. You don't want any of it gone... You don't not one bit." 

"No... You must come back! You must join them and tell them the holy blades are the only thing that will destroy him!" Another female voice cried out. From within the crowd Ginny saw Ron's boss Merriam. 

"Help me..." Ginny called out her voice slurring. 

"We can't... I can't." Nome said. Sitting down where Ginny couldn't see her she continued, "I was the one who did all this... It's my fault. If I hadn't given up you, my first holy born... this would have never happened." 

"Now, now," Merriam soothed falling by Nome, "It wasn't you fault, it was the constant deals. It was you, it was Werline, it was me, Nome dear it was so many." 

Ginny felt the connection to her body resume, standing up she turned to the two women seeing them as they really were. "Fallen angels... we are all fallen angels... It's time we fixed this!" 

Nome and Merriam's dull gray eyes seemed to slightly shin again as they smiled. "That's my daughter." Nome said standing up to embrace Ginny. 

"What about Mrs. Weasley?" Ginny asked embracing her true mother. Pulling away Ginny knew she now looked like them. Gray skin and dull eyes, yet she was proud. 

Turning to the world she gasped as it suddenly roared to life. Harry already had one arm dead at his side as he wielded the great sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was already scared for life when a dark wizard cursed her face as she brought him down with the sword of Ravenclaw. Bill tried not to get sick as the powers of the Hufflepuff sword beheaded another man. 

"UNITE THEM!" Ginny screamed, "unite the swords! Bring Excalibur's twin to life! You must unite the swords**!"** she cried out running towards her battling friends. 

She turned just in time to avoid a sword through her chest. She saw him and his death. Drake was fighting valiantly beside Harry as several wizards advanced on them. How they and the Hogwarts staff were still alive were even beyond Ginny's faith. A dark wizard had made it close enough to Drake and plunged a sword into his heart. 

Ginny cried out to him as he fell to her arms. "Four to one not three... Tom won't even hand it over." 

She looked up at her ex-lover Tom as he laughed madly covered in blood from his own men. Gleaming in his hand was the fourth holy sword Ibur. _Bill had Ex, Hermione has Cal, and Harry wields Gryffindor's warsword! Excalibur! Drake wields the Excalibur!_

She let the tears fall down as she looked down at Drake who already had blood running down his chin and neck. "You know what to do love... May the Guardians of Avalon protect you." Curling his hands around her he handed Excalibur off to her and died. 

"Harry! Harry! The Sorting hat! We need the sorting hat!" Hermione screamed. Ginny understood as she pulled her strength from deep inside her and accio'ed the hat forth. 

She watched as the hat rested in the hands of Harry's daughter Ire. "Call them!" Ginny whispered fiercely. She watched as the little girl put on the hat and was covered in a bright light. Ire seemed to become an earthbound Angel as her body became a walking glob of white light. 

Ginny watched as Ire walked forward, killing all that dared touch her without pure intentions. Hermione, Bill, Harry, and Tom lost control of their swords as they to were covered in bright light as well. She knew it was to late to bring back Excalibur's twin. She hadn't had enough time to hand the sword to a friend that was not part angel. She saw the four swords become lodged in Ire's white form. 

"Come my love... destroy my sword." Tom but whispered sending Ginny's feet towards him. She screamed out trying to turn but before she knew what was happening the true Excalibur was being raised above her head and came slamming down on the Slytherin sword shattering it to pieces. 

The white light drew back into the Sorting hat and the faint image of the four founders that had just begun to appear swiftly disappeared. Ire coughed up blood as she to began to die. The swords that had meant to be united saving the chosen wearer of the hat had not become one and were killing her. 

Hermione reacted first pulling her sword away then taking Ire into her grasp and attempting to save her life. "Hermione look out!" Bill hissed much to late. As Ire's life was saved Hermione's was lost to a sword in the back. 

"Give me the sword Ginny." Tom urged. Ginny again cried out for help and was answered by Harry. He pulled the sword from her grasp and brought it against Tom. 

"Why? Why did you do all this?" Harry asked drawing a stream of blood from Tom's neck. 

"Ginny..." Tom smiled as Ginny took a spot in front of him and before the sword. 

"Falsaya... Merriam...Charlie... help me... Kill me." Ginny said as she wrapped her hands around the Excalibur Harry held in shock. 

She felt them plunge into her mind striking at her madly. "Ginny, give me the sword." Tom said. Ginny could not comply as her arms and legs were taken over by force and she was turned up against Tom. 

"Ginny, give me the sword!" Tom snarled. Ginny felt her self draw into her mind and there she was confronted with herself. 

- 

"Choose me..." Said twelve-year-old Ginny. 

"Choose me..." Said virgin Ginny. 

"Choose me..." Said twenty-year-old Ginny. 

"Choose me..." Said non-virgin Ginny. 

"Choose me..." Said the Ginny in love with Tom. 

"Choose me..." Said the Ginny in love with Draco. 

"Choose me..." Said the Ginny in love with Collin. 

"Why?" Said Ginny. 

"Choose us, choose who you want to be." All the Ginny's answered at once. 

"What if I don't want to be any of you?" Ginny wined. 

"You don't have that choice." Said the virgin Ginny. 

"You haven't earned that choice." Said the Ginny in love with Draco. 

"Because you lie to much." Said the Ginny in love with Collin. 

"Choose." A foreign voice said. 

Ginny bite her lip as she close her eyes to her other selves. "I choose, to fight, to fight with Drake... with Draco child of the first dragon! I choose fight till the death!" 

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the most handsome face from the past, "Avalon protected you love." Draco smiled. 

"Draco!" Ginny cried feeling herself fall apart like a broken mirror. 

"Fight with me love. That is what you wanted... fight with me and I'll put you back together when it's all over." Draco said hugging her. 

"What do I have to do to earn my wings?" Ginny said. 

- 

Harry looked at the frozen from of Ginny and Tom trying to wrestle the sword from her hand. 

"What do I have to do to earn my wings?" Ginny said aloud. Tom pulled away from her as she opened her eyes. "Hello Dark Lord." She said in a stone cold male voice. 

"Draco Malfoy? You traitor! How did you steal her body?" Tom grinned. 

"I didn't steal it... we but share it to finish the purpose." Draco's voice called from Ginny's body. 

"Our Lord asks us to deliver a message Tom dear." Ginny/Draco said smiling as she advanced. 

"What would that be." Tom said annoyed. 

Ginny/Draco laughed as the brought the sword away from her body, "You're not welcome at the gates of Heaven!" 

With that declaration Tom died, not by sword, and not by magic. His body just gave up and he fell to the floor dead. 

Harry watched the entire scene in shock. Ginny turned to face him gray eyes and all. With a smile only Draco could have managed she spoke, "Tell my parents I love them. Tell everyone I love them and I'm happy." And just liked Tom Ginny's body gave up and she collapsed dead. 

+++ 

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The priest said as the coffin was lowered to the ground. Harry was silent with one hand curled in Nome's and another on Ire's shoulder. 

It all happened so quick. This was the last funeral. In the past week they had attended so many gravesites Harry was tired of death. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley just to name a few. Now Harry stood above the grave of Ron's ex-boss Merriam. 

Parting he watched Ron, Rica, and his baby walk away before the muggle and wizard news groups could bother him in his time of grieving. He was now the sole owner of Wizzen. 

"She's finally forgiven. She has atoned for giving Tom the power of us." Nome said. Harry knew that Merriam had been blinded by Tom's lie. She had given him power over all fallen angels in order for him to gain the love of his true love, Ginny. She had always loved Draco so Tom knew he would never have her and he had taken the power of the fallen in place of it. Giving her life to control Ginny's condemned body had paid back her foolish deal. 

Snape walked away with his new wife, Kate, and his son Zachary. Pansy had fought with him in court and lost all rights to Zachary after an uncontrolled outbreak during a court session where she had seen Zachary and Ire playing quietly together. Now Snape was truly happy with his new family. 

Charlie, Harry knew, was going to announce his engagement to Falsaya tonight at the Weasley Family dinner, now three Weasleys short. Charlie would also reveal his physic abilities and join the Physic Awareness Foundation and get training with his ability 

Mister and Miss Weasley were now average class wizards. The prophecy, ' You will have children, and a girl, only one. In turn for your children you shall live poor lives, as will your children. Till the last one in your line dies.' Was not as bad as the fallen angel made it out to be. In truth it was when Ginny's life ended all would come back to them. 

Mrs. Weasley forgave her sons, Fred and George, for turning their back to her will years back, becoming Wiccan and starting their joke shop. She was glad that they had left behind a beautiful baby that in several month would leave Mrs. Weasley grandmother to one, maybe two, children if the legend of the Twin Hopes carried on. 

Hermione's family was happy that Ire lived and that their daughter had giving up her life in order to save and carry on the great Ravenclaw and Gryffindor line through her daughter. "She still loved you, you know?" Her father had told Harry. Harry had known all along that she had never stopped loving him, sadly their relationship was not meant to be. Fate had seen to that in her death. 

Harry knew things were being sorted out, yet he also knew things would eventually become peacefully. Even if for a time, live would balance out and life would bloom without fear of evil striking a deathly blow. He would eventually give Nome the ring that seemed to dream holes in his mind and make her his wife. He would have a great big family and love them all in place for the poor family Ire had seemed to have. 

Yet, now everything seemed surreal. To happy, to free, Harry was scared. He wasn't use to this. He missed the fear of death and the heroic campaigns he and his friend would undertake. 

"Things change love, they always do. Don't go with the flow, but don't fight too much. Rather just stand by and take it in. Enjoy it. You'll be happy when you see the pattern. Trust me." Nome said squeezing his hand tight as they left. 

"You have eons of proof to back this up I take it?" Harry said raising a brow. _It will be different marriaged to an Angel... I don't think anyone's done that before. _

Harry looked over Nome's shoulder to see Ire pushing up her eyebrows with her hands. "Honey?" Harry smiled. 

"How do you do that thing with your eyebrows?" Ire asked. Harry and Nome broke out laughing. 

"You'll learn soon enough." Harry foretold. 

****

- 

"Draco... tell me again the prophecy Stallion gave the Dragon..." Ginny said as she embraced Draco again for the thousandth time. 

Draco smiled happily, "Certainly, **The Spirit of the Dragon flowing Throughout Infinity with A Heart Undying**, It is the beginning and the end, forever repeating." 

"Draco..." 

"Yes?" 

"Forever is a wonderful thing now..." 

"I know love." 

****

The End 

+++ 

So what do you think of the end? And yes, I arranged the titles like that just for this ending! ^^ Do you like? 

D-Chan


End file.
